Unknown Disaster
by collie45
Summary: Trip tries to surprise Archer, disaster strikes CHAPTER14STORY IS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was quiet in engineering only a skeleton crew remained, quietly checking readings here and there to make sure the engines continued to run efficiently. All of the senior officers were still tucked in their beds fast asleep considering it was 4:30am, except one.  
  
Leaning back in his chair he dropped his feet to the floor from the desktop where they had been resting and stretched his arms over his head letting out a yawn. Lightly he ran his fingers through his blonde hair making it stand on end, his face showing evidence of his sleepless night. His attention was drawn to the blinking lights on the panels surrounding his desk. A slight smile played around his lips as he surveyed his domain, everything was in perfect working order just the way he wanted it. His eyes went to his desk and he reached over and picked up the PADD he had been working on. All the calculations were there and to his knowledge accurate. He'd been working on this project for three months and it was finally ready to be tested. All the sleep-deprived nights were going to be worth the look on the Captain's face when he delivered his surprise. The quiet whoosh of the door to engineering sliding open alerted him to someone's entrance. Swiftly he pocketed the PADD and stood up to see who it was.  
  
Captain Archer walked in heading directly for Trip's station. A frown marred his face when he saw the Commander. "Commander, what are you doing here so early, or should I guess by the way you look that you haven't seen the inside of your quarters in awhile?"  
  
A flush of red crept up Trip's face and he grinned sheepishly at the Captain. "Well Sir, I was in the middle of somethin' and time just got away from me." Tilting his head at an angle and with a shit-eating grin on his face he said, "I promise I'll be fresh and able to perform my numerous important duties after a quick shower and somethin' to eat. By the way, what are you doin' here this early, shouldn't you still be sleepin' beauty?"  
  
Archer relaxed and chuckled at the remark. "What I'm doing here is trying to find out what my Chief Engineer is up to. For the past several months you've been preoccupied with something and I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me what it is, so would you care to let your Cap'm in on the big secret?"  
  
Trip looked at the floor and heaving a weighty sigh replied in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Sir, I can't tell you anything about what I'm doin' right now." Looking up he saw the Captain's demeanor change from friendly to authoritarian and his eyes turn to an intense fixed gray, "Commander," Archer said coldly, "as Captain of this vessel I am to be informed of all projects. I've given you some slack because engineering is your baby but I expected you to inform myself or T'pol of your activities."  
  
Trip spread his hands out in front and said defensively, "Cap'm I'm not trying to keep you in the dark, it's just.. Well it's a surprise for someone on the ship and if I let you or anyone else know about it it could get back to this person and spoil it."  
  
"Sorry Trip," the captain said apologetically, "I didn't realize it was a personal project, the dedication you've shown regarding this project had me thinking it was for the ship. You haven't shown up for a meal in the Captains mess for two weeks and every time I suggest nine ball you say you have other commitments." Smiling he whispered, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding T'pol or me because one of us had a bad case of halitosis."  
  
Trip's laughter echoed throughout the room, several crewmembers turned to stare at the Commander and Captain then smiling to themselves they returned to their duties.  
  
"Seriously Trip, I know I don't have to tell you I'm to be informed of any changes designed for Enterprise. We have limited resources in manpower and supplies so if any changes went forward without authorization it could jeopardize the crew and Enterprise. Understand?"  
  
"Loud and clear Sir," Trip replied. "If that's all I have a few things that need doin' before breakfast. Tell ya what, I'll meet you in the Captain's mess at 7:30 and we can eat breakfast together."  
  
"Don't be late Trip, I hate cold eggs." With that Archer turned and walked out of engineering.  
  
Damn, this is going to be hard to pull off without him finding out, Trip mused. I sure hope T'pol is in a good mood this morning, what am I thinking I wouldn't be able to tell whether she is or not. With a shrug of his shoulders he headed for the gym where he knew T'pol would be. She had told him she liked to exercise while it was still quiet. 5:00am on Enterprise is almost like walking through a cemetery.  
  
He entered the gym and headed straight for the treadmill T'pol was running on. "Mornin' Sub-commander. When you're finished I'd like to talk to you."  
  
T'pol's eyebrow arched up and she looked at him skeptically. Whatever the commander wanted to say was most likely going to stretch her ability to control her emotions. "I'll be finished in five minutes, then I will be going to my quarters to take a shower and meditate before breakfast, so tell me what you need or it will have to wait until we meet for breakfast."  
  
"T'pol it'll take more than five minutes to explain, and the Cap'm can't know anything about it." He looked at her daring her to quote regulations on the importance of the captain knowing what was happening on his ship at all times.  
  
"Very well Commander I can grant you ten minutes," and with that she shut off the treadmill grabbed a towel and came to stand directly in front of the commander. "Well," she said coldly.  
  
"Lighten up T'pol I need your help with some figures. I need you to double check what I've got and tell me if they're accurate. I've been workin' on this thing for three months and before I can put it together I need to know if it'll work."  
  
"Fine Commander, but why don't you want the captain to know about this?"  
  
"Because it's a surprise for him. He's been bugging me for a year to try and figure a way to get more speed out of the engines and I think I've finally figured it out. I don't want him to know about it in case I'm wrong."  
  
"You are afraid of showing failure in front of the captain, a typical human reaction. Give me the equations you've worked out and I will review them. Now if you will excuse me your ten minutes are up."  
  
"Yes ma'am, sorry I took up so much of your precious meditation time," Trip replied sarcastically. Turning on his heel he went to the door and after opening it bowed and waved T'pol through the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Trip, right on time, I asked the chef to make eggs benedict this morning. His hollandaise sauce is out of this world, so to speak." Trips features broke into a grin, "Ha, Ha very funny." Taking a seat he asked, "Where's T'pol she's usually on time?"  
  
"She called and said she had some work this morning and couldn't meet for breakfast." "Oh," Trip replied uncomfortably. Archers' eyebrows went up, "Do you know anything about this work she feels is so important she must miss breakfast?" Trip's face and ears turned a light pink color, he stammered "Uh, no, no Sir. Boy am I hungry I wonder where our food is?" As if on cue the doors slid open revealing a steward with two plates.  
  
"Saved by the bell?" Archer enquired.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Whaaat?" Trip uttered innocently.  
  
Exasperated Archer shook his head, "Never mind Commander just eat your breakfast."  
  
The meal progressed in silence except for the mannered asking for this or that. At the earliest possible moment Trip excused himself, "Sir, I really have a lot of work to get through today, I probably won't make it for dinner so if you'll excuse me I'll see ya later."  
  
Looking forbidding Archer said, "Fine Commander run away but remember this, I will find out what is happening on my ship and if you're behind it you'll pay the consequences, understood?"  
  
"Cap'm there is nothing going on of any importance, if there was I sure wouldn't be able to stop T'pol from coming to you and telling you what it is. Relax I think you're getting paranoid," Trip countered with a grin. Moving rapidly out the door he heaved a big sigh when the doors closed behind him. I better get this thing done soon or he's going to drive me nuts, Trip thought. Moving away from the doors he headed to engineering. There was still a lot of prep work he needed to complete so the test could move forward.  
  
TBC....Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer..Thanks for your feedback..feedback welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Standing very straight with her hands clasped behind her back and no expression on her face T'pol addressed the Commander, "I finished going over your figures and I believe your plan will be successful with a few modifications, however I am concerned with your reluctance to inform the Captain of your endeavor.  
  
At the sound of her voice the Commander, whose head was under a panel, jerked upwards and thumped soundly on the panel. "Dammit T'pol, do ya have ta sneak up on a guy?" He crawled out rubbing his forehead where a large red mark had formed. "Ya tryin' ta kill me?"  
  
"I apologize Commander, I forgot you are easily startled." Trip gave T'pol a dirty look. Changing direction Trip grinned at her, "So ya really think it'll work?"  
  
Arching an eyebrow at him she answered, "I just said it would Commander, why do you need me to reassure you?"  
  
"Well, I know you like to feel superior to us humans so I'm giving you a chance to shoot me down. Tell me what modifications are needed and I'll get right on it."  
  
"Commander I believe the captain should be informed, if anything goes wrong the crew and Enterprise could be in danger. You should not allow your pride and fear of failure cause you to make this mistake."  
  
Trip chuckled lightly, "T'pol you worry to much, and the captain could use something positive right now. He's become rather grim lately, what with all the encounters with hostile species, I think he'll enjoy my little surprise. Besides you're goin' to help me every step of the way. You can make sure I don't screw up and blow us all back to earth."  
  
"I will help you on the condition Mr. Reed is also part of this project. You're going to need his help re-routing some of the power from the armory to the consoles in engineering."  
  
"I'm on it Sub-Commander and quit worryin', with you and Malcolm helpin' nothin' can go wrong."  
  
T'pol looked heavenward and commented, "Commander you're optimism at this point is over-rated you should take this more seriously and consider the consequences if something goes wrong."  
  
Trip countered, "If we humans considered every consequence of our actions we wouldn't be here now. It's because we are constantly pushing the envelope that we have arrived at this very spot. Now if you'll excuse me I have an armory officer to sweet-talk into helpin' us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Malcolm. Malcolm wait up," the Commander's raised voice entreated. Malcolm turned around and stopped waiting for him to catch up.  
  
"Commander, you needed something?"  
  
Trip threw his arm around Malcolm's shoulder and turned him in the opposite direction. Malcolm tried pulling away, "Sir, I'm on my way to the mess hall in the other direction. It is lunch time you know, and an officer needs his nourishment if he is to remain fit and ready for action at any time."  
  
Trip tied a fake noose around his neck and pretended to hang himself while listening to Malcolm's oration. "Are ya aware just how pompous you sound when spouting all your British regulations?"  
  
Malcolm smiled slightly and said with a superior attitude, "I'll have you know the British once ruled most of the civilized world and they got there because of their disciplined attitude and ability to follow orders, not like you who has a habit of questioning orders before deciding whether to follow them or not. You would not have survived our military schools in fact I'm quite sure you would not have made it to the front door. Now if you don't mind I'm going to the mess hall."  
  
"I do mind Malcolm, when I have time we'll discuss American-British relations, right now I have an important matter to discuss with you. I want you to hear me out before spouting your famous regulations at me. in here." Trip pulled Malcolm into a storage room and turned on the light. "I doubt we'll be disturbed. Pull up a bucket and sit."  
  
"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Malcolm asked looking around him. "Why can't we talk about this over lunch, I'm sure you're hungry too."  
  
Exasperated, and annoyed Trip replied, "Will ya forget about your stomach for a few minutes this is important. I need ya to help me with a little project I'm workin' on."  
  
"What kind of project?" Malcolm asked suspiciously. He pulled up a bucket and sat directly in front of the Commander.  
  
"I need some of the power from your weapons," seeing the skeptical look on Malcolm's face he added, "just for a little while. I'm going to enhance our warp drive and I don't have all the power needed to achieve warp 7."  
  
"Warp 7, are you daft!?" Malcolm uttered disbelieving. "We can't do warp 7 it's impossible."  
  
"Not accordin' to my figures," Trip exclaimed, "and if ya can believe it T'pol agrees it is possible with a few modifications."  
  
"What does Captain Archer think?" Trip looked down at the floor and back up at Malcolm. "Don't tell me, you haven't told him." Malcolm jumped up and started pacing the small confines of the room. "So you want me to go against the captain and help you with this harebrained scheme possibly getting us all killed in the process? I won't do it Sir, and if you're smart you'll either tell the captain or shelve your scheme."  
  
Trip said sincerely, "Malcolm, T'pol and I have gone over all the problems that could arise and we've planned for every one of them. You can trust us; we wouldn't do anything harmful to the ship or the crew. Look, just go over the figures yourself and if you're not satisfied than I'll scrap the whole thing."  
  
Trip pulled a small PADD from a pocket in his uniform and handed it to Malcolm. "Remember not a word to anyone, this is between the three of us, o.k.?"  
  
"If you'll let us out of this room I'll still have time left for a sandwich or something left over from lunch." Trip got up and opened the door stepping out directly into the path of Captain Archer. The captain stopped abruptly preventing a collision with the commander. Malcolm, seeing the captain, quickly tried to disappear back into the storage room.  
  
  
  
TBC....So what do you think? I'm having fun with this chapter are you? Feedback is welcome please continue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please review for me. Is it boring or are you interested in what happens next.I need feedback or I'll die.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Peering around Trip, Archer said, "Lieutenant front and center." Malcolm slowly walked from the room and stood at attention in front of the captain. "Sir?" Malcolm asked in a quiet voice. Trip broke in abruptly, "Cap'm, Malcolm and I were checking out a suspicious noise we heard in this room."  
  
Archer looked at Trip disbelievingly, "Commander, that is the sorriest excuse I've ever heard. One of you better start talking now, and I want the truth, or you both will be scrubbing plasma injectors for a week. Is that clear?" Archer fixed each man with a penetrating stare.  
  
"Sir, the commander was asking my advice on a personal matter and he wanted privacy so I suggested the storage room." Malcolm answered.  
  
Archer stood in front of Malcolm and stared hard at him trying to tell if this was the truth or another fabrication. Malcolm stood looking unblinkingly at the captain hoping he would believe his story, otherwise he could see himself and the commander up to their armpits in dirty injectors.  
  
Stepping back Archer looked from one to the other, noting Trip's pink ears and Malcolm's anxious expression, he decided to let Malcolm off the hook. "Very well Malcolm I'll accept your explanation, you're dismissed. Commander," Archer said ominously, "I want a word with you." Malcolm shot Trip a nervous look before he bolted around the captain heading for the armory, all thoughts of food gone.  
  
Trip shifted from one foot to the other and stared at the floor. The captain watched him with some amusement. He had known Trip for nine years now and could read him like a book. Teasing Trip had become a favorite pastime of his and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to get back at him for lying.  
  
"Commander," Archer said in his sternest voice. Trip started at the sound of his voice and with apprehension in his eyes quickly looked up at the captain.  
  
"Sir?" Trip asked.  
  
Archer's stance became more menacing as he leaned towards the commander and stated, "your recent behavior has been bizarre to say the least, and now you tell a boldfaced lie to your cap'm." He paused to let his words sink in then continued, "As punishment for your infraction, you will be on injector duty for a month. Lieutenant Ashley James will fill in for you in engineering."  
  
Trip's eyes widened in shock, "Ashley James," he said in disbelief. Forcefully he added, "She's not dry behind the ears, why just yesterday I had to prevent her from shorting out a control panel we were workin' on. Ya can't do this Cap'm she'll destroy engineering." Pleading, "I'll do whatever ya want. I'll work double shifts to make up for my lie, just don't put the Lieutenant in charge of my engines."  
  
Trip looked Archer in the face and noticed a hint of a smile playing about his lips. He'd been had again. Trip's stance relaxed and chuckling he said, "Ya had me scared for a minute Cap'm, I can't believe I fell for it, again."  
  
Reaching around Trip, Archer lightly grasped the back of Trip's neck shaking it gently. Laughing softly he said, "You've been an easy mark ever since I met you. One of my reasons for choosing you for this mission is because I need some kind of amusement to keep me balanced. Without you around I believe I might become too serious and rigid to be a good captain." Archer dropped his hand from Trip's neck and walking off stated, "by the way Trip all you had to do was tell me your conversation with Malcolm was private and I wouldn't have questioned you. Now be on your way and when you see Malcolm tell him he isn't in any danger of being reprimanded. He takes things too seriously sometimes."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The mess hall was full of crewmembers eating their dinner and socializing, most of them eager to put work behind them and take advantage of their free time.  
  
"So Malcolm, what do ya think?" Trip asked anxiously, knowing Malcolm could shoot the whole project down with one word.  
  
Malcolm shoveled another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth and chewed, favoring the commander with a disapproving glare. "Can't you see I'm eating? I missed lunch thanks to you, and I'm not about to let my food get cold discussing your scheme right now, besides I haven't had time to go over your figures yet. So go away and leave me alone."  
  
Leaning closer Trip whispered, "Malcolm, I have everything ready in engineering all that's missing is your approval so I can tap into the power from the armory. I won't need the power for long; this is just a test to see if we can reach warp7. I'll disconnect the power shunts right after the test, I promise."  
  
"I haven't said yes Commander. Look if it will make you feel any better, after dinner I'll go over your data and give you an answer tomorrow morning. Now if you'll please go away I would like to finish what's left of my dinner in peace." Malcolm lowered his eyes to his plate and pointedly ignoring the commander took another bite of his food.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What is it," Commander Tucker asked groggily, in answer to the comm. signal in his room.  
  
"Wake up Commander," Malcolm replied excitedly, "I just finished with your data and I'm impressed. I'm heading to the armory in a few minutes, meet me there and we can work out the details."  
  
"What time is it Lieutenant?" Trip asked while getting out of bed.  
  
"2:00," Malcolm paused for a moment then continued, "a.m."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," groaned Trip. "Malcolm, you better have coffee when I get there or I won't be responsible for my actions, understand?"  
  
"Understood," Malcolm replied with a grin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That's the last connection Malcolm; she's ready to go. Help me up, I think my legs went to sleep under here." Malcolm grasped Trip's hand and hauled him out from under the console. Trip straightened up and tugged his uniform back into place. "Well Malcolm how's the power readings?"  
  
"All within acceptable limits. I really think this is going to work. When are we going to run the test?"  
  
"How 'bout this afternoon," Trip answered, "I'll make sure T'pol knows so she can calm everyone on the bridge when we start to accelerate the engines. I want you here to monitor the power fluctuations, if there are any problems you can yank the plug, so to speak. I just wish I could see the captains face when we go beyond warp5." 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: thanks for the reviews keep them coming, I am motivated by your thoughts. Thanks  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Come in," Captain Archer called in reply to the door buzzer. Trip stepped through the open door and perched on the arm of the chair just inside the door. Archer studied his third-in-command wondering why he looked everywhere except at him. "Commander, what can I do for you?"  
  
Speaking quickly Trip said, "I want to run a diagnostic on the warp engines. I need the engines to run at warp 4.5 for about 15 minutes; I want to compare the data we have from a year ago to today's and see if there is a difference in the engines performance."  
  
Amused by Trip's agitated demeanor Archer countered, "I'm not in any hurry to run tests on the engines. We'll do it sometime next week." Getting up from his desk Archer walked over to Trip and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "remember the old saying, "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"? I think that applies to you so I'm ordering you to take some time off, go to the gym, or find someone to play pool with, anything that doesn't involve your job." He removed his hand from the younger man's shoulder and stepped back to observe his reaction, he didn't have long to wait.  
  
Trip stood up abruptly and started pacing in front of the captain, "Look, I'll do what you ask as soon as I run this test," he said urgently, "but I need to do this first, it's very important."  
  
"Why is it so important it has to be done now?"  
  
Trip stopped and looked out the window watching the stars wiz by like blurred lights, turning to face the captain he quietly replied, "Sir, please don't ask me that, if ya let me conduct this test it will become clear why."  
  
Sighing deeply, "Alright Commander you can run your test."  
  
"Thanks Cap'm you won't regret it," Trip said excitedly. He exited the ready room heading straight for T'pol.  
  
"The cap'm gave his o.k. Malcolm is goin' to monitor the armory systems so we don't overload and blow out the power shunts. Any sign of trouble T'pol and we'll shut it down."  
  
T'pol stared at Trip gravely, "I understand Commander." Trip smiled at her and headed for the lift.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trip jogged from station to station making sure all systems were functioning correctly. His team watched him expectantly, something big was about to happen and they were waiting for the commander to tell them what it was. Engineering was crowded with two shifts the commander had requested be present. He jumped up the stairs to the catwalk that ran from one end of engineering to the other and turned to face the sea of faces below him.  
  
Grinning down at them Trip said, "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. You are all goin' to be part of something historic. Today we will become the first human starship to achieve warp 7," he paused as the crowd below him started murmuring and looking at each other. "Ya heard correctly, warp 7. With the help of Sub-commander T'pol, Lieutenant Reed, and all of you, Enterprise will become the first warp7 capable ship in Starfleet history. Now if you'll return to your stations, underneath each console there is a switch, press it, and the new data will show on your screens. Monitor them closely during this test if they start to red-line let me know immediately, understand?"  
  
Everyone replied, "Yes Sir!" They all scattered towards their different assignments and waited for the commander's orders.  
  
Trip pointed to his two Lieutenants, James, and Hess, "I want you to keep things under control on the floor, make sure things continue to work smoothly." They chorused, "Yes Sir," and moved off to start their rounds.  
  
Pressing the comm. button Trip spoke to Malcolm first, "ya ready Lieutenant?"  
  
"All set here commander, let's see what she can do."  
  
"T'pol, are you set?"  
  
"Standing by Commander." T'pol looked toward the captain and continued, "we're all here."  
  
"Good, have Travis bring us to warp 4.5 and hold her nice and steady. I'll keep the comm. open so we can coordinate our efforts." Trip quickly ran down the steps of the catwalk and up the stairs in front of the warp reactor, his eyes swept the monitor taking in all the information. Speaking above the noise of the reactor he said, "o.k. Everyone look sharp, I don't want any mistakes, if you think there's a problem sing out." A sea of heads nodded in his direction.  
  
"Commander," Travis said over the comm., we are at warp 4.5, what do you want me to do now?"  
  
"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Trip replied with a grin.  
  
Trip's fingers flew over the console in front of him, taking control of the engines. He pushed a small lever forward a few millimeters.  
  
"Captain," Travis said puzzled, "we just went to warp 4.8, and I didn't do it." He turned and looked at the captain to see his reaction to this news.  
  
Standing up he went to the helm and looked at the readout, "T'pol?" Archer turned to look at her.  
  
T'pol looked at the captain calmly and replied, "Commander Tucker has re- routed helm control to engineering for this test; he is in charge of our speed."  
  
"What!?" Archer asked infuriated, "He didn't say anything about taking control of the helm for this test. What's going on Sub-commander?" He walked to T'pol's workstation and stared down at her.  
  
"If you will speak to Commander Tucker I'm sure he will give you an explanation."  
  
"I and everyone in engineering heard every word you said," Trip amusingly replied. "If you'll wait another five minutes Cap'm my motives will become clear. Just relax Sir, you're in good hands."  
  
Archer said through clenched teeth, "Mr. Tucker, how can I relax when the Chief Engineer does something to my ship without informing me? When this is over I want to see you.immediately!" Trip knew the Cap'm called him Mr. Tucker in that tone only when he was deeply angry with him.  
  
The crew in engineering looked up at the commander expectantly, most had a look of apprehension on their faces. They knew when the captain spoke like that someone was in deep trouble and this time it appeared their Chief Engineer was going to take the brunt of his displeasure.  
  
Trip gulped a few times and replied in a strong voice, "understood Cap'm." Trip nodded to his crew to get back to work. "Malcolm, how are things in the armory?"  
  
"Couldn't be better Commander, everything is in the normal range, I believe we should push on."  
  
Trip moved the lever slowly upward calling out, "4.9, 5.0, 5.1, 5.2, and 5.3, any problems people let me know." Sweat began to bead on Trip's forehead as he continued, "5.4, 5.6, 5.8, 6.0," taking his hand away from the lever; he wiped the moisture from his face. "Bridge what is your status?" T'pol replied, "Commander, everything is within normal parameters."  
  
"Malcolm, what does your board say?"  
  
"It says your one crazy engineer but you pulled it off," Malcolm chuckled.  
  
"Cap'm, with your permission I'd like to take her to warp 7."  
  
Archer quietly replied, "Go ahead Mr. Tucker."  
  
Trip rolled his eyes, this was not good. He wondered how long he'd be in the captain's doghouse this time.  
  
"I'm moving the lever forward, 6.2, 6.4," a small jolt ran through the entire ship.  
  
"What was that Commander?" Captain Archer asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm checking it now." Trip scanned his monitor, everything was in perfect balance. "James, Hess, report!"  
  
"All systems are still showing green," Hess replied.  
  
"The temperature of the plasma is beginning to rise, but it's still within acceptable limits," James maintained.  
  
"Commander," Malcolm said, "I thought it might be a power surge from here but everything still reads normal."  
  
"Cap'm," Trip declared, "whatever that jolt was isn't showing up in any of our data. The plasma temperature rose a little but that's to be expected."  
  
"Commander, are you still increasing our speed?" Travis asked. "My readout says we're now at warp 6.6 and climbing."  
  
"What!?" Trip exclaimed. Alarmed, he quickly scanned the monitor, "son-of- a-bitch, your right Travis. Malcolm cut off power to the shunts."  
  
"Done Commander, the power readings are now at zero. What's going on?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Trip replied puzzled.  
  
"Commander, T'pol calmly stated, "we are continuing to accelerate, warp 6.8, 6.9."  
  
"Mr. Tucker take the warp reactor off-line. now," Archer demanded.  
  
"I'm workin' on it Cap'm." Trip stated grimly. His fingers began hitting buttons and switches cutting power to the reactor, "Lieutenant James, what is our status?"  
  
In a panicky voice she said, "Sir, according to our readouts we are still receiving power including from the armory, and power output has increased by twenty-five percent. Our systems are overloading...."  
  
A powerful explosion ripped through Enterprise sending anyone not secured flying through the air. Alarms reverberated throughout the ship announcing the presence of fire and smoke. The ship spun through space like a drunken top and came to rest at a forty-five degree angle.  
  
  
  
TBC: I hope you guys like it. I love cliffhangers don't you? 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry it took so long to continue but I ran out of steam for a while. As always all reviews are appreciated.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Archer slowly picked himself off the floor, each muscle protesting with his movement. A small trickle of blood moved down the side of his face dripping off his chin and staining his uniform. He wiped away the blood from the gash on his cheek. His head was spinning, what the hell happened? Emergency lighting illuminated the bridge, looking around most of the crew was in the process of trying to stand up. Blue and white smoke filled the air along with the acrid smell of burnt circuitry. "Get those fires out, now," Archer commanded. Two crewmen grabbed extinguishers and went to work.  
  
Archer bent over the stilled form of T'pol. He touched her back, "T'pol, can you hear me?"  
  
Unemotionally she said, "I hear you Captain, I am assessing my condition. I believe my left wrist is broken and I have multiple bruises but am otherwise unhurt." Archer reached down a hand and helped her up and into her chair. "Stay put for now Sub-Commander." She stared at him a little dazed, "I wasn't going anywhere Captain."  
  
"Good," Archer replied.  
  
"Hoshi, what about you?"  
  
Hoshi's hair was hanging in tangles around her face and a smudge of dirt was smeared across her forehead, but she was sitting at her station checking the communication system, "I'm fine Sir, just a little shaky, but the communication board is toast. There's no way to find out what's happening on the ship."  
  
"Travis, are you in one piece?"  
  
Turning from his station he said, "Yes Sir, but we're dead in the water. My navigation board is dark. Whatever happened pretty much shut Enterprise down."  
  
He asked the bridge at large, "What do we have!?"  
  
T'pol answered, "We have life support Captain, and the doors and turbo lift are working for now, however the power levels are dropping. I estimate we will lose life support in 3 hours unless we can get power to the system."  
  
"Alright, first things first. Everyone gets a communicator. Travis you go with T'pol to sickbay. I want a casualty report."  
  
T'pol stood up, "Captain I don't need the Doctor; I should remain here and work on getting the power restored."  
  
He gave her a don't argue with me look, "Fine Sub-Commander, after the Doc looks at your wrist."  
  
"Hoshi, I want you to go to the armory. Leave a communicator with Malcolm then come back here, I want communications back up as soon as possible. I'll be in engineering, let's go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ARMORY  
  
Malcolm sat on the floor with his legs pulled up and his head resting on his knees. He wondered when the room would stop spinning. Every time he lifted his head another wave of dizziness and nausea gripped him.  
  
Crewman Baker knelt beside Malcolm, "Lieutenant, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, if the room would stop spinning. Help me up." Baker hauled Malcolm to his feet and held on to him until he nodded he was o.k.  
  
He walked over to the comm. and pushed the button. "Reed to the bridge." He waited a few seconds then a second time, "Reed to the Captain." Turning from the comm. he address Baker, "What's our situation?"  
  
Baker responded, "Well Sir, from what I can tell we have no power. We have fried relays everywhere. I just hope we don't encounter any hostiles for awhile because we're helpless."  
  
Malcolm said forcefully, "Bloody hell, Trip better have a damn good explanation for screwing with the modifications. Baker, I want you and Chambers to see what can be salvaged from the damaged circuits and wiring, I'm going to engineering find the Commander and wring his neck." He stalked out the door muttering what he was going to do to Trip when he reached him.  
  
ENGINEERING  
  
Coughing and cries for help were heard throughout engineering, "Engineering to sickbay, this is Lieutenant Hess, can anyone hear me? Please we need help." A blood encrusted finger fruitlessly continued pressing the button." Choking on a sob she turned to Lieutenant James, "No one's answering Ashley, what are we going to do?"  
  
"First, you're going to calm down, we're no good to the crew if we become hysterical. We've been through simulations like this, we know what to do. The engine room is secured. I found six uninjured crew, they're helping the wounded until the medical team arrives."  
  
"Have you found the Commander?" Hess asked apprehensively.  
  
"Not yet, the last time I saw him he was on the walkway in front of the warp reactor. I'll keep looking for him, I want you to help with the injured. When I find the Commander he can tell us what to do, O.K.?"  
  
Hess nodded her head and moved toward the nearest pile of twisted metal.  
  
James walked toward the front of the reactor stepping over debris from the surrounding consoles and twisted metal from portions of the overhead catwalk that had fallen in the explosion. Rounding the corner of the reactor she was stopped by a wall of twisted debris. A beam had fallen taking with it the rest of the catwalk and crushing the walkway in front of the reactor. She was stunned, anyone standing on the walkway would have been crushed instantly.  
  
Archer pushed open the door to engineering and stopped just inside. He was stunned, it looked like engineering had been picked up and slammed down, nothing had been spared. He saw Lieutenant James staring at the reactor, "Lieutenant, Where's Commander Tucker?"  
  
Turning a white face to him she replied, "I think he's in there," pointing toward the twisted metal.  
  
Staggered he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"That was the last place I saw him before the explosion."  
  
Archer's face turned to stone, he could taste the bile that rose into his mouth. Agonized thoughts whirled out of control, Trip couldn't be gone, rage built inside him at the injustice. They had just started this mission, Trip had to be here to see it through. He wanted to rip the debris apart and free him, it was his job to keep everyone safe and he had failed. His hand shook slightly as he pulled out his communicator, "Archer to Travis."  
  
"Travis here, Sir."  
  
"Are you in sickbay?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I'm getting the casualty report from Doctor Phlox. His staff is swamped, at last count twenty-five people have reported to sickbay with broken bones, cuts, bruises, and concussion."  
  
"Let me speak to Phlox," Archer said abruptly.  
  
"Phlox here Captain, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We have people trapped in engineering, I need you and a trauma team here immediately. I want Travis here too."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
"Let me speak to T'pol."  
  
"T'pol here Captain."  
  
"I want you to get the rescue team together. They're scattered throughout the ship. I want them all here in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes, Captain," T'pol replied.  
  
"Captain?" Malcolm enquired from the doorway. Stepping farther inside he gasped at the devastation. "Sir, what happened?"  
  
"That's what I want to know," Archer grimly replied. "Right now we have a rescue mission on our hands. Did Hoshi give you a communicator?"  
  
"I haven't seen Hoshi. I came here as soon as I could. I wanted to know what Commander Tucker did to cause the explosion." Looking at the damage Malcolm let out a low whistle, "by the way, where is the Commander hiding, I want to give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Pointing to the mess in front of them Archer said plainly, "Possibly under that pile of rubble, we won't know until we can start clearing it away."  
  
Startled Malcolm stared at the captain for a second then started toward the pile but Captain Archer grabbed his arm bringing him to a stand still. "I had the same idea Malcolm but if we start digging into that pile without knowing what we're doing it could shift and crush whoever is in there."  
  
Malcolm paced back and forth, "We can't just stand here; he needs our help now."  
  
The door behind them opened once again this time revealing Hoshi, Travis, and behind them the rescue team and Doctor Phlox with his medical team. Phlox dispatched his team to various areas of engineering to start evaluating and moving the injured to sickbay. The head of the rescue team Lieutenant Murphy headed straight for the Captain.  
  
"Sir," Murphy said, "where would you like us to start?"  
  
Archer pointed toward the debris where the Commander was last seen, "We believe there may be people trapped beneath that beam including Commander Tucker. I need you to get us in there so we can get to anyone who is trapped."  
  
"Will do Captain." Murphy and his team went to work shoring up the beam and carefully removing debris around it searching for survivors.  
  
Archer looked at the group huddled around him staring at the rescue workers, clearing his throat he said tersely, "Travis and Hoshi, I want you two back on the bridge. I want communications working as soon as possible, Travis give her a hand. Malcolm get back to the armory get it back into shape. I want a list of repairs needed in one hour, dismissed."  
  
Malcolm opened his mouth to argue then noticed the stern look in Archer's eyes and shut his mouth nodding slightly. The three of them left engineering heading for their assignments.  
  
Phlox looked the captain over carefully, noticing his rigid stance and clenched fists. "Captain you're not doing anyone any good here why don't you move among the rest of the crew and reassure them everything is under control."  
  
Bewildered, Archer looked at the doctor, "did you say something Doctor?"  
  
"I said you should check on the crew, let them see you're alright and everything is under control. You're not doing any good here. When the Commander is found I'll let you know." Phlox smiled gently at the captain, " it's for your own good captain, doctor's orders."  
  
Clearing his throat from the lump that had formed he replied, "I'll do as you say Doctor but..."  
  
"We found someone," Murphy shouted, "It's the Commander."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.I thought this chapter was getting too long winded so I cut it into two chapters. The shuttle disaster also put things on hold for a few days. As always I would appreciate any and all reviews of my story. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here we go Chapter 7. I almost included this with chapter 6 but I thought it might be too long. Thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Phlox and Archer ran to the debris and stared into the hole Murphy was standing in. "Is he alive?" Archer asked urgently.  
  
"Yea, but his situation isn't good. I've never seen anything like it. He's wrapped like a cocoon by a piece of the stairwell and one of the ends has pierced his stomach. If we aren't careful we'll cut him in two trying to release him."  
  
"Captain, I need to get in there and assess his condition," Phlox said.  
  
Archer nodded and helped Phlox climb down the rubble into the hole. He made his way over to a cleared area and heard an annoyed voice saying, "What are ya'll waitin' for, get me the hell outta here now."  
  
Phlox said amused, "Now Commander, they can't do anything until I take a look at you." The rescue workers moved aside and Phlox lost his smile for an instant when he saw the commander's predicament. Trip was lying on his side his hair was covered in dirt, shiny pieces of piping encircled his arms and chest spiraling around to his knees embracing him as tightly as a boa constrictor. Sweat dripped off his face made red with the effort he was making to draw in and expel each breath. A piece of the pipe was spilt open and a jagged edge was pressed into his stomach as a pin is stuck through the body of a butterfly. Blood bubbled from around the edges with each breath Trip expelled.  
  
Squatting beside him, Phlox pulled out his medical scanner and ran it over Trip's body. "Well Doc, am I gonna live?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Commander," Phlox stated optimistically. "Are you in much pain?"  
  
"My chest hurts a little when I breathe but I can't feel much else." He looked at the people around him becoming agitated, "where's the Cap'm, is he alright?"  
  
Placing his hand on the Commander's shoulder Phlox said, "Calm yourself Commander the Captain is fine as are the crew, aside from some bumps and bruises. The Captain is anxiously waiting for news of your condition."  
  
Relaxing under Phlox's hand Trip closed his eyes and in a distressed voice said, "tell the Cap'm I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."  
  
Phlox reassuringly said, "It's alright Commander, I'm sure the Captain doesn't blame you." The rescue crew exchanged disbelieving looks and chorused, "yea, listen to Doc."  
  
Opening his eyes Trip chortled weakly his face quickly contorted to a grimace as a coughing spasm wracked his body. Flecks of blood stained his lips and his breathing became more labored. Phlox ran his scanner back over Trip noticing the drop in his vitals, "Commander I'm going to give you something to help you breath easier then I'm going to see how soon we can get you out of here." Phlox pulled a hypo spray from his med kit and injected the medicine into his neck. Trip's breathing slowed and he nodded his appreciation to the Doctor.  
  
Phlox made his way back to the Captain and Murphy who were discussing ways to cut Trip out of his prison. Archer helped Phlox out of the hole, "How is he?"  
  
"His situation is unstable Captain. He's bleeding internally and his breathing is labored. I don't think he'll last more than 30 minutes."  
  
Archer's jaw tightened, "Murphy I want him out of there in 10 minutes; I don't care what it takes, understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Murphy replied. He jumped into the hole and disappeared.  
  
"Captain," Phlox said urgently, "I want you to be there when they release him."  
  
Archer looked puzzled, "Why?"  
  
"The commander has a spontaneous nature, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Still puzzled, Archer smiled, "put like that Doc it sounds like a compliment. I can think of several synonyms that might not be as flattering. Is this leading somewhere?"  
  
"Indeed it is. He's been trapped for quite a while and he's tiring. The effort he is making to fight is breaking down. I want you to stir him up, agitate him. I want him concentrating on something else and not his predicament. He needs to fight if he is to survive. Give him a reason not to give up."  
  
Archer's breath caught in his throat, "Doc you're worrying me, what are his chances?"  
  
"I'll do everything I possibly can Captain."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Archer replied bleakly.  
  
"Yes. I did," Phlox countered.  
  
Archer and Phlox heard joking and laughter the closer they got to Trip. Three members of the rescue team were kneeling in front of Trip using mini lasers on the pipes imprisoning him. While they worked, they took turns teasing the commander about how each wanted to add him to their insect collection. Trip's face had taken on a gray pallor and as each section of pipe was removed, a look of pain crossed his face. Seeing the captain he grinned, "we're gonna have ta start a talent night Cap'm, these jokers seem ta think they're funny, unfortunately I'm a captive audience so I can't walk out." Trip's smile faded when he didn't see an answering smile on the captain's face.  
  
Phlox discreetly ran his scanner over the commander, he looked up at the captain and shook his head slightly in a negative motion. "How much longer," Archer asked Murphy.  
  
"This last section is the trickiest, it's part of the pipe stuck in the commander. Five minutes should do it," Murphy said.  
  
The captain squatted in front of Trip, he stared at him silently for a minute, then spoke in a low, harsh voice, "You nearly destroyed my ship with this hare-brained scheme of yours. Once Phlox has you fixed up you're confined to your quarters until a hearing can take place to decide what charges you'll face."  
  
Surprised by the captain's unprovoked attack Trip stared at the captain incredulous, "Ya can't mean that Cap'm." Trip tried to sit up and was pushed back down. "I do mean it commander. You constantly make up excuses for your unprofessional behavior and expect me to excuse you because of our friendship. Do you remember the talk we had before I chose you for this mission?"  
  
Trip nodded his head, "what has that to do with anythin'?"  
  
"If you remember commander, there were two other qualified people for chief engineer, but I chose you only after we agreed our duty to the ship and crew would take precedence over our friendship. You agreed you would follow my orders and not take advantage of our relationship. You haven't followed that agreement." Drawing a deep breath he continued, "No matter how the hearing turns out, I'm recommending you be reassigned back to earth."  
  
Trip's eyes burned fire as he looked at Archer, bitterly he said, "Ya can't possibly believe what you're sayin'. I've always given you and this ship one hundred percent and more. If that's the way ya feel then ya can have Enterprise, but be careful Cap'm without me around you're gonna turn into a cold, despotic old man. Now get outta ma face before I do somethin' unfriendly and take a swing at ya." Trip turned his face away from the captain effectively ending the conversation.  
  
Archers' face tightened to hide his emotions. He straightened up and looked at Phlox who was nodding and murmuring, "good, good."  
  
The sound of the lasers ceased, "Doc, he's all yours," Murphy said.  
  
Phlox motioned for two of his medical technicians to come in with the stretcher, he pointed to the small piece of metal still embedded in the commander's stomach, "take it slow and easy, I don't want that piece of metal jarred in any way. I'll remove it in sickbay." A low moan escaped from Trip as they moved him onto the stretcher. The captain motioned everyone to move out of the way so Trip and the medical personnel could get him to sickbay as soon as possible. When the stretcher reached the top of the debris hole Trip saw a crowd of faces staring at him; he raised a hand acknowledging them and the crew started cheering and clapping.  
  
The captain watched the procession move out of engineering and head for sickbay. Phlox stopped in front of him, "I know that was difficult for you Captain, but the benefits will outweigh the consequences of your actions."  
  
Archer said with self-loathing, "The problem Doctor is. I meant every word I said."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain. I'll keep you informed on his condition," Phlox replied. Archer nodded and watched him exit the room.  
  
"T'pol to Captain Archer," the wall comm. beckoned. Archer moved to the comm. panel and punched the button with unnecessary force. "Archer here!"  
  
T'pol's eyebrows rose at the captain's brusque voice. "Sir, we have restored communications throughout the ship. Damage reports are coming in from the different sections. There are no reports of fatalities."  
  
Hoshi hissed at T'pol, "what about Commander Tucker?"  
  
T'pol looked at Hoshi disdainfully, "Captain, have they found the commander?"  
  
"Yes," Archer said abruptly.  
  
T'pol stared at her console waiting for more information, when none was forthcoming she looked around at all the faces staring at her, "what is his condition?"  
  
"Critical."  
  
Hoshi and Travis exchanged concerned looks at the somber tone in the captain's voice.  
  
Changing the subject Archer asked, "How are repairs to life support coming?"  
  
"I am working on the problem now Captain, repairs will be completed in one hour."  
  
"I'll be in the armory if I'm needed, Archer out." Turning around he stared at the activity of the repair crews. He rubbed his burning eyes, God he was tired. The rush he had felt right after the incident was gone leaving him feeling drained and disheartened. He rotated his shoulders and slowly bent his neck forward and back to release the tension that had built up. Standing here wasn't accomplishing anything, so he headed into the corridor and the armory.  
  
SICKBAY  
  
The laser scalpel bit into Trip's flesh making a neat incision horizontally beside the metal imbedded in his stomach. "Forceps, please," Phlox's cheerful voice called out. A pair of forceps was placed into his gloved hand. He carefully extracted the metal, avoiding the major blood vessels surrounding it. "Ahhh, that wasn't so hard. Now let's repair the damage."  
  
ARMORY  
  
Captain Archer contemplated the legs sticking out from under the armory control panel. The voice coming from inside the panel was cursing like a British sailor, "Bloody hell, I never authorized these changes."  
  
Looking amused Archer asked, "Malcolm, how much longer before we have some way of defending ourselves?"  
  
"Uh. Captain, how long have you been standing there?" Malcolm pulled himself out from under the panel and stared up at the captain.  
  
"It's alright Malcolm, I've been known to swear once in awhile. I won't hold it against you." He reached down a hand and pulled Malcolm to his feet.  
  
"Thank you Captain."  
  
"If you're here that means the commander has been found. How is he?"  
  
"I don't know," Archer answered shortly. "You haven't answered my question, Malcolm."  
  
"The weapons, right Sir. I'd say it'll be at least 8 hours before I can give you anything. The control panel is useless, every relay has been fried. We have another problem; I agreed to help Commander Tucker based on his calculations and the modifications we agreed upon. I just finished rechecking all the modifications to see if we missed anything. I'm at a loss Sir, the modifications we made were changed. The heavy duty shunts and relays we installed early this morning have been tampered with. I can't be sure until I make a thorough examination, but somehow when I cut the power it signaled a power surge in the system instead of a shut down."  
  
The captain rubbed his eyes tiredly, why was it when one problem was solved another more serious one seemed to pop up. "Who would want to sabotage Enterprise, it doesn't make sense. Are you sure a mistake wasn't made when you and the commander rigged up the system?"  
  
"I won't know for sure until I go through the entire system." Malcolm watched the captain closely wondering what he was thinking. What if he was to blame for this mess; why did he let the commander talk him into going against his better judgment? If he was at fault, it would go on his permanent record. He would disgrace his family. He could see the headlines now, "Son of Famous British Navy Family Single-Handedly Destroys Earth Space Program."  
  
Exasperated Archer repeated, "Malcolm did you hear me?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, I was thinking."  
  
"I'm sending T'pol down here to give you a hand. Perhaps the two of you can provide me with some answers, understand, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes Sir, and if it was my fault I will take any punishment you feel is necessary."  
  
Leaning in closely Archer said coldly, "Malcolm, if you and the commander are at fault, nothing on earth will stop me from throwing both of you out of Starfleet and off my ship." Malcolm's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He swallowed hard to remove the knot that had formed in his throat. He whispered, "yes Sir."  
  
Walking to the wall, Captain Archer pushed the button on the comm. panel, "Archer to T'pol."  
  
"Yes Captain?" T'pol replied  
  
"Report to the armory immediately. Lieutenant Reed will fill you in when you get here."  
  
"What about life support systems?""  
  
"I'm sure the repair crew can finish on their own Sub-commander."  
  
"I'm on my way, T'pol out."  
  
"I'll be in sickbay if I'm needed."  
  
He walked out of the armory and race walked to sickbay. Not hearing from the Doc really worried him. Maybe no news was good news, he certainly hoped so. He stopped in front of the sickbay doors, reached up to press the button that would open the doors then suddenly stopped and dropped his hand. His concern for Trip was overwhelming, all kinds of scenarios kept running through his head. What if he had just told Trip no to his test? What if he had ordered Trip to tell him what he was really up to? Dammit, he was the captain, if it had been anyone but Trip he would have shut them down the minute he knew they were running a test he hadn't approved. Trip was always so enthusiastic and daring, ready for a new adventure no matter the risk and doing his best to drag him into it. This time people got hurt and his ship was nearly destroyed. The consequences this time would be severe for both Trip and himself because ultimately it was his responsibility to protect the ship and crew. Thinking about it wasn't going to solve anything so he took a deep breath, straightened up, smoothed down his uniform, and pressed the button to open the door.  
  
"Captain, just the person I was going to call," Phlox said jovially.  
  
"By the sound of your voice I gather Trip's going to be o.k." Archer said relieved.  
  
"Well, it's early days yet, but he's young and strong so unless he springs some nasty surprise on me he'll be fine. I know you feel guilty about what you did in engineering but it was necessary. He was so focused on what you said and I must say very angry, he hardly noticed what was happening to him until I put him to sleep. It is amazing what a few well chosen words do to your species." Phlox smiled his trademark smile.  
  
Archer didn't feel much like smiling himself, "when can I see him?"  
  
"You can see him now Captain, but he won't be much of a conversationalist, he's still asleep. You could talk to some of the crew. I admitted eight crewmembers. Three have concussion, four have assorted broken bones, and one was scalded by hot water in the kitchen. By the time you've spoken to each one of them the commander should be waking up."  
  
Archer nodded his agreement and made his way behind the curtains that hid the beds from view. Phlox heard the murmur of voices as he moved from cage to cage feeding his menagerie. He had neglected them because of the crisis and was only now able to feed and water them.  
  
One hour later Phlox went to check on the commander. He had been placed in a private alcove away from the rest of the injured to ensure he had peace and quiet. Phlox turned on a small light affixed to the wall.  
  
"Turn that thang off," a gruff voice complained. Trip squinted his eyes at the Doctor, "I was in the middle of a great dream. I was swimmin' off the Florida Keys with a dozen beautiful women," he looked Phlox up and down, "so unless ya look better in a bikini than ya look now, I wanna go back to ma dream."  
  
The doctor replied soothingly, "Sorry to disappoint you Commander but the captain wants to talk to you and I need to perform some tests."  
  
"Perform all the tests ya want but there's no way I'm talkin' to the cap'm."  
  
Doctor Phlox continued to watch the monitors above the commander's head, noting his pulse, blood pressure and temperature, "Now, now Commander, he's very concerned about you. He's been here for an hour waiting for you to wake up. He's probably pacing outside right now waiting for me to let him in."  
  
Trip looked at Phlox then reluctantly nodded his head, "I might as well get it over with. Send him in."  
  
Phlox smiled and patted Trip on the shoulder. Pulling aside the curtain, he motioned the captain to come in. Archer moved toward the curtain with a certain reluctance, envisioning the hostility he knew Trip was going to display toward him. Plastering an smile on his face, he moved past Phlox, nodding at the warning he saw in his eyes. Reaching Trip's bedside he was arrested by the open hostility shining from his eyes. This was not going to be easy.  
  
Archer said pleasantly, "Doc says you're going to be just fine. How do you feel?"  
  
Trip asked belligerently, "How do ya think I feel Cap'm? I'm lying in a twisted pile of metal surrounded by members of the crew, and my Cap'm and friend tells me he's kickin' me off Enterprise." He leaned up on his elbows and taking a deep breath said, "I'll save ya the embarrassment and trouble of an open hearing, I resign, effective immediately." Trip's breathing became increasingly rapid and sweat beaded his forehead from the effort he was making. Slumping back on the pillow he stared at the captain waiting for his reaction.  
  
Archer looked back at Trip for half a minute then replied testily, "I'll accept your resignation after we find out what caused the explosion. I'm having all the sensor logs transferred here. You'll go through each one until you find an answer. You put both our butts in the fire. I have to explain to Admiral Forrest how I could allow three of my senior officers to conduct a test without first hand knowledge or approval of the project."  
  
Trip's breathing became more rapid and shallow with the panic he felt. His hands gripped the edges of his blanket to help control his shaking hands. Waves of pain were beginning to take control of his senses. Gritting his teeth he ground out, "Leave T'pol and Malcolm outta this. It was my idea; I bullied them inta helpin' me. They wanted ta tell ya but I threatened 'em." Panting heavily he continued, "Tell Admiral Forrest I forced them ta help." A wave of intense pain impaled him ripping an agonized groan from his lips. "Get Doc!"  
  
Archer ripped the curtain open and yelled, "Phlox get in here now!" Phlox moved hurriedly to the commander's side. Checking the bio-panel above the commander's head, he noticed a drop in blood pressure and rise in his pulse rate.  
  
"Commander, look at me, I need you to tell me where it hurts."  
  
Trip nodded his head and placed his hands over the incision on his stomach. "Here Doc," he said in a strained voice, "it feels like my belly is being ripped open. Sweat poured down his face soaking his pillow and medical gown. He stared at Phlox with terror filled eyes then they rolled back in his head and he passed out.  
  
"Doc, what happened?" Archer asked panicked.  
  
Phlox pushed the panic button on the wall and a piercing shriek filled sickbay. The room soon filled with medical personnel. Captain Archer was pushed against the wall out of the way while the commander's condition was assessed.  
  
Phlox ran a medical scanner over the commander, "He's hemorrhaging, get surgery ready now," he told his team. They packed the commander up, moved him onto a movable gurney, and wheeled him away. Phlox moved to the captain, "I'll let you know as soon as I can." The captain nodded his head in understanding and watched Phlox rush towards surgery at the other end of sickbay.  
  
  
  
TBC..How do you like it? I just started a new job so I'm not so sure when the next chapter will be up. Don't forget to review for me. I need feedback even criticism would be appreciated. 


	8. Chapter8

I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. Hopefully it won't get too boring. Tell me if I ramble too much. This is my first fanfic and I'm not quite sure how long it will take to end it. I thought my first story would only be 3 or 4 chapters long and here I am on chapter 8.  
  
Warning: I know nothing about electronics or circuit boards so everything is made up in my explanation in the armory. Be kind.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"T'pol to Captain Archer."  
  
"Archer here, report," he said into the comm.  
  
"Captain, come to the armory, the lieutenant and I have found something."  
  
"On my way, Archer out." Pushing himself away from the wall, he walked slowly out of sickbay glancing at the surgery doors on his way out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Captain I think we found the problem," Reed said. He handed the captain a small, partially melted, black circuit breaker, "I found that embedded in the circuitry panel that controlled the power shunt to engineering. When I tried to shut down the power to engineering it flipped the breaker sending a message to my board to increase power instead of cutting it off. It overloaded the system here and in engineering triggering the explosion."  
  
Archer stared at the small piece of circuitry; this little thing nearly destroyed his ship. Mystified he asked, "Who would want to destroy Enterprise?" He looked from T'pol to Malcolm for the answer. Malcolm's face blushed red and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Lieutenant, since when did the floor hold such a fascination with you?" Archer asked evenly.  
  
"I.I'm sorry Sir," he stammered.  
  
Archer looked even more puzzled, "What's going on here?" T'pol you haven't said two words since I came in and Malcolm what are you sorry for? Somebody start talking because I'm losing my patience with you both."  
  
T'pol spoke up, "Captain, the Lieutenant and I are .confused by our findings. Lieutenant Reed thinks you are going to, as he put it, "flip your wig," when we tell you the results of our analysis. I ran a bio-scan of the circuit breaker," T'pol lifted her chin a little higher and stared the captain in the eyes, "it contained residual DNA," she handed a PADD to the captain, "Commander Tucker's DNA."  
  
"What!?" Captain Archer exploded. He read the results off the PADD shaking his head negatively.  
  
"It is accurate Captain," T'pol stated strongly. "We ran the test five times with different scanners. There is no mistake. Commander Tucker is the last person to touch that breaker before the explosion. According to the scans, his DNA was left there sometime between 0800 and 1300 hours today.  
  
"What I don't understand," Malcolm said, "is why he would take such a risk? Was he afraid I'd panic and pull the plug too soon?" Sarcastically he continued, "Maybe, he wanted extra insurance I wouldn't screw up his little test."  
  
Irritability lined the captain's face and voice; "I don't care what the scan says, Trip would never be this reckless." He thrust the PADD back into T'pol's hands; "Sub-Commander, you and Malcolm go to engineering; find and analyze anything remotely connected to this disaster. Until we have all the pieces, I'm not accusing anyone of anything." Archer walked toward the door stopped and turned around, "another thing, what was said here goes no farther, understand? There's going to be enough speculation as it is I don't want innocent people hurt by false accusations. I'll be on the bridge if I'm needed."  
  
Malcolm made a swipe at his forehead as if wiping sweat off, "that wasn't so bad. At least he didn't bite our heads off for even suggesting the commander might be at fault. I just hope the evidence we find clears the commander and not hangs him."  
  
"I also want the commander cleared. It is uncharacteristic even for the commander to do something this foolish for the sake of an experiment. It is our duty Lieutenant to find evidence that clears the commander and points to some other explanation. I will meet you in engineering in thirty minutes; I need to collect a few things we will need." She nodded at him and moved through the door and down the corridor.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Captain Archer contemplated the walls of the turbo lift as it whisked him to the bridge. He'd put it off long enough. He had to contact the Admiral and apprise him of the situation. He wasn't going to be happy with the report. Admiral Forrest was his staunchest supporter in Starfleet. The only reason he was Captain of Enterprise was because the Admiral believed he should have the chance to fulfill his father's dream.  
  
Archer recalled one of the last conversations he'd had with the Admiral. He wasn't too happy when he chose Trip as his Chief Engineer, "I don't think you're making a wise choice here Jon. Choosing a close friend as your Chief Engineer may have serious repercussions. The Vulcan High Command and certain members of Starfleet are going to argue that you're showing favoritism in your assignments. Have you thought of the crew's reaction when they find out about your relationship with the commander?"  
  
"Admiral, if Commander Tucker weren't a brilliant engineer he wouldn't be going. I'm not going to penalize him just because we're friends. I chose him not only because he can take apart, fix, and put together anything on my ship but because I do know him. I'd trust him with my life and my ship; he's going to be a great asset on this mission."  
  
Archer slammed his fist into the wall, now he had to tell the Admiral Trip might be guilty of misconduct and causing serious damage to Enterprise. The lift stopped, smoothing his face into his captain's mask, Archer walked onto the bridge, he noticed Hoshi and Travis working on something at Hoshi's workstation. "Is everything alright ensigns?"  
  
"The universal translator is still not working Captain," Hoshi answered. "I wish Commander Tucker were here, he could probably have it fixed in no time." It took a second for her to realize what she said; her face turned a deep crimson. Spinning around in her chair, she looked at the captain, "I'm sorry Sir, I wasn't thinking. I just meant." She stuttered to a stop.  
  
"It's o.k. Hoshi, I know what you mean; the commander is a regular handy man," Archer said kindly. "Get me Admiral Forrest Hoshi, I think it's about time he knows what's happening. I'll be in my ready room."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Hoshi replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Engineering was a hive of activity. Welders were rebuilding the catwalk. Technicians were making a thorough inspection of the warp core, the injectors, and the nacelles. New workstations were being fitted into place. The debris had been cleared and a team of experts was separating the recyclable from the unsalvageable.  
  
"I've found another piece, T'pol." Malcolm pulled a small, blackened circuit breaker from the bin where all the unsalvageable electronic parts had been thrown. "This could be a match for the one from the armory. Where's your scanner?"  
  
T'pol was sitting on the floor in a corner of engineering surrounded by burnt parts from the warp core panel. "Bring it here Lieutenant and put it with the others."  
  
Malcolm squatted beside T'pol, "I have a feeling about this one Sub- Commander, scan this one next."  
  
T'pol looked at Malcolm questioningly, "How can a burnt piece of circuit give you a feeling Lieutenant?"  
  
Holding the piece in question under her nose he replied, "It's called intuition, sometimes an inanimate object gives humans a feeling when they touch it. When I touched this piece my brain said this is it."  
  
"We shall see," she replied skeptically. Taking the circuit breaker from his hand, she passed the scanner over it. Her eyebrows lifted in disbelief, "You are correct Lieutenant, this is a companion to the one in the armory." Picking up the bio-scanner she passed it over the circuit. She repeated the test twice more to be sure.  
  
"Well T'pol what does it say?"  
  
Slight signs of distress showed in her voice, "It confirms Commander Tucker was the last person to touch this device. I will inform the captain of this latest development, continue with your search Lieutenant there may be something here which will help the commander." Malcolm reached out a hand and helped T'pol to her feet.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant."  
  
"Tell the captain I don't believe the commander is responsible for what happened. I'll analyze every circuit and piece of junk if it will help clear him."  
  
"It may come to that," T'pol said dryly. Malcolm watched T'pol walk sedately out of engineering. "There must be an answer somewhere in this mess and I aim to find it." With a determined look on his face, he sat down in the middle of the pile and went to work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"From what you tell me Jon, it looks like the commander became obsessed with the idea of increasing the warp drive. You say his behavior the past couple months has been erratic. The Vulcan's are going to use that against him, and the physical evidence you told me about may just seal his fate. I'll hold the Vulcan's and Starfleet off as long as I can so you can complete your investigation but I can't promise anything. I'll talk to you in a few days." Archer nodded his head and cut the transmission with Admiral Forrest. God, he was tired. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. The sound of the door buzzer jerked him awake.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slid open and T'pol walked through and stood before the captain. "I can see by your face you have something to report. Spill it Sub- Commander."  
  
"I do not believe I have any expression on my face. However, I do have something to report. Lieutenant Reed found a matching circuit breaker in the rubble of engineering." She paused slightly, "preliminary scans show the commander's DNA is on it. The time frame is the same. Captain, I believe it is time to question the commander."  
  
Wearily Archer stood up and fixed T'pol with a hard stare, "I'm aware of what needs to be done Sub-Commander, however Trip isn't available to be grilled right now, at this moment the Doctor is trying to keep him alive." He walked over to the window and stared at the stars. "I've spoken to Admiral Forrest, as we speak he is informing the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet of our situation. If I remember the procedure correctly, a board of inquiry will be set up to go over our data and make a recommendation."  
  
"Captain, the Vulcan's will push to have the inquiry as quickly as possible to prevent any contamination of the data."  
  
Turning around Archer snorted, "What you're really saying is they're afraid we'll cover up evidence to save our ass."  
  
"Yes Captain, that's exactly what they will think. I recommend you appoint someone the Vulcan's trust to lead this investigation."  
  
Smiling slightly Archer asked, "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Myself Captain, my integrity will not be questioned because I am Vulcan and therefore impartial."  
  
"Alright T'pol, all information pertaining to this incident will go straight to you, but I expect a report from you concerning your findings, and I want to be there when you question Trip, understand?"  
  
"Completely Captain."  
  
"T'pol, how long do you think we have before a board of inquiry will be convened?"  
  
"Four days at the most."  
  
"That doesn't give you a lot of time to clear Commander Tucker. What are you waiting for?"  
  
T'pol gave the captain a disdainful look then turned and left the room.  
  
"Doctor Phlox to the captain."  
  
Crossing to his desk, he pressed the comm. switch, "Archer here."  
  
"Commander Tucker is out of surgery and is stable. Can you come to sickbay, he is refusing to rest until he speaks to you."  
  
"I'm on my way Doc." Archer quickly left his ready room.  
  
"T'pol wait up," Archer called.  
  
T'pol stopped at the lift doors waiting for the captain to catch up.  
  
"Doc says Trip is awake, now is our chance to get some answers." They stepped into the lift and headed for sickbay.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Doctor Phlox smiled at T'pol and the captain when they walked through his doors, "Captain, Sub-Commander, I'm glad you were quick in coming. Perhaps you can convince Commander Tucker he needs to rest; he stubbornly refuses any medication until he speaks with you."  
  
"How's he doing?" Archer asked.  
  
"I was able to stop the hemorrhaging, if he behaves himself he'll recover. Captain, don't stay to long and try not to upset him."  
  
"I promise we'll try to be brief." Archer smiled the closer he got to the commander. Apparently, the commander took great exception to the technician who was trying to convince him to be sedated.  
  
Trip bellowed, "get the hell away from me with that thang, or I'll shove it up your."  
  
"Commander," Archer interrupted shoving aside the curtain. "What's going on in here?" The technician slid around the captain and T'pol giving Trip a dirty look as he exited the area.  
  
"Doc says you wanted to see me. Do you need something?"  
  
"What I need is, ta know what the hell is happenin'? Doc won't tell me anything. Has the cause of the overload been found. Why didn't the system shut down when Malcolm and I cut the power?" Trip moved restlessly against his pillow. "Why am I bein' kept in the dark?"  
  
"Slow down Trip, you're not being kept in the dark." Archer gave T'pol a warning glance. "It's been a little hectic around here for the past several hours. Many of the ships systems had to be repaired. As for engineering, it took the brunt of the damage but repair crews are quickly getting things up and running."  
  
T'pol interjected, "as for the cause of the overload it is being investigated."  
  
Trip looked from one to the other suspiciously, "what aren't ya tellin' me?"  
  
"Commander," Tpol said, "After you and Malcolm made the initial modifications to the systems for the test, did you go back later and make any adjustments?"  
  
Trip knitted his eyebrows in concentration, "adjustments, what kind of adjustments?" He looked at the captain for clarification.  
  
"Trip, did you add anything to the power shunts in the armory or engineering?" Archer asked.  
  
Puzzled by the question he asked, "why would I add anything?" He looked from T'pol's rigid stance to the captains obvious discomfort and repeated, "Cap'm, why would I add anything?"  
  
T'pol answered, "Lieutenant Reed and I found circuit breakers embedded in the power shunts of engineering and the armory. When the power was cut in the armory, it flipped the switch causing a power surge not a shut down. We found the same evidence in engineering."  
  
"That's impossible," Trip protested. "No one in their right mind would do something like that. It could blow the ship apart." Comprehension dawned on his face. He saw the unspoken question on the captain's face. "Ya think I put those breakers in don't ya. Cap'm, ya know I'd never endanger this ship. It's crazy."  
  
"I don't believe you'd do anything to intentionally harm us," Archer replied quietly. " The trouble is Trip, those circuit breakers have your DNA on it, making you the last person to touch them. Can you explain why?"  
  
"Explain why Captain," he replied agitated. "I'll tell ya why," his voice rising with each word. "I'm an engineer, I use circuit breakers regularly along with dozens of other electronic parts to keep this ship together." Sarcastically he continued, "I'm sure if ya scan any part of this ship you'll find my fingerprints, maybe ya should check to make sure I haven't sabotaged the rest of the ship."  
  
"Getting upset Commander is pointless." T'pol said. "I must know who placed the circuit breakers in the armory and engineering thus causing the explosion. If I cannot find evidence to the contrary, you will be held accountable for the incident based on the evidence."  
  
"Captain, Sub-Commander, I asked that my patient not be upset." Doctor Phlox said as he rounded the curtain. "I want both of you to leave now. You can finish your conversation another time." Moving to a tray sitting by the bed, he picked up a hypo spray and pressed it to Trip's neck. Trip's eyes immediately took on a far away look and his lids began to close.  
  
"I.did.not.do.it," Trip enunciated slowly. Captain Archer placed his hand on Trip's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know, Trip. I won't let you be blamed for something you aren't capable of doing." Trip nodded and smiled as he drifted off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC...Can anyone guess who the bad guy is? Chapter 9 coming soon. Please read and review. Thanks so much for your encouragement. 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I want to personally thank ArchersEnsign, plumtuckered, Rae, Braycat, GhostWriter25, and Gotta Love Trip, you guys have continued to review and encourage me to continue writing. I will be on the look out for your stories and review them for you.  
Chapter 9  
  
Malcolm leaned his head against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. He was beginning to see double. How long had he been awake? His eyes felt full of sand and his head was pounding. If he could just take a 15-minute catnap, he'd be o.k. Malcolm drifted off on that thought.  
  
"Malcolm, Malcolm," Captain Archer said shaking him awake.  
  
Opening his eyes he was mortified to find the captain squatting in front of him, "I'm sorry Sir, I must have dozed off. I'll get back to work right away." He jumped up scattering scanners and parts across the floor.  
  
Amused, the captain watched him gathering the scattered materials. "Calm down Lieutenant, I'm not upset you fell asleep. How long has it been since you've seen the inside of your quarters?"  
  
Malcolm looked thoughtfully at the captain, "What time is it, Sir?"  
  
"0430."  
  
"Well, the commander and I were up at 0200 yesterday working on the modifications so that makes it a little over 26 hours," Malcolm replied.  
  
The captain reached up and rubbed a hand across his bristly chin. "Get cleaned up Malcolm and meet me in the captain's mess in 30-minutes, you, T'pol, and I are going to have breakfast together and try to figure this thing out." He saw Malcolm open his mouth to protest, "That's an order Lieutenant. I need your help in deciding how we can help Trip."  
  
"I'll do my best Sir. For the record Captain, I've gotten to know the commander quite well and doing something like this would go against everything he believes in."  
  
"I know Malcolm." He continued seriously, "I'm glad you're his friend because before this is over he may need all the friends he can get. I'll meet you in 30-minutes."  
  
"Yes Sir," Malcolm said and headed for his quarters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sit down T'pol, Malcolm." The captain waved his hand at the set table. "I asked Chef to prepare a feast for us because I'm not sure how long it will be before we can sit down to a proper meal again." Malcolm and T'pol took their places on either side of the captain.  
  
"Sir, I overheard something I think you should know," Malcolm said uncomfortably.  
  
"You listen in on other people's conversations, Lieutenant?" T'pol asked.  
  
"I assure you it was unintentional," Malcolm said stiffly.  
  
"I'm sure it was," Archer said smoothly. "Now what did you hear?"  
  
"Two crewmen were discussing Commander Tucker. They believe he is responsible for the accident. They knew about his DNA being found on the components that triggered the explosion. From what they said the whole ship knows about it."  
  
Archer pushed back his chair, "It was bound to get out sooner or later. I was hoping it would be much later. That makes the situation more urgent; we need to clear Trip as quickly as possible to prevent any backlash from the crew. T'pol I know I put you in charge of this investigation but I'd like you to check the internal sensor logs, find out where the commander was between 0800 and 1200 hours yesterday. If we can establish his whereabouts during that time, it may help his case. Malcolm any progress in engineering?"  
  
Cracking a smile he said, "Captain, Commander Tucker's fingerprints are all over engineering. I think he has personally handled every circuit, conduit, panel, and relay in there. His signature was on everything I scanned along with different team members."  
  
"Commander Tucker is an efficient, and dedicated engineer," T'pol said evenly.  
  
Archer and Malcolm stared at her in astonishment. "That's high praise coming from you Sub-Commander," the captain replied in amusement.  
  
"I am merely stating a fact concerning the commanders work ethic, nothing more," T'pol declared.  
  
"Hoshi to Captain Archer," Archer turned and pressed the comm. "What is it Hoshi, I asked not to be disturbed until after breakfast."  
  
"I thought you'd want to know there is an incoming transmission from Admiral Forrest."  
  
"Thanks Hoshi, put it to my ready room." Turning to Malcolm he said, "Malcolm get back to engineering when you're through eating and see if you can find any evidence of a temporal anomaly. Maybe Silik is up to his old tricks." Grabbing two pieces of toast, he loaded it with eggs, bacon, and cheese. "I have a feeling I shouldn't talk to the Admiral on an empty stomach." Saluting T'pol and Malcolm with his sandwich he headed for his ready room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Jon," Admiral Forrest said as soon as they were connected.  
  
Sighing deeply, Archer leaned forward in his chair; "I never expect good news when the Vulcan's become involved in our business. How long do we have before they get here?"  
  
"The Vulcan ship, T'lar, will make contact with your present location in two days. Three Vulcan's from the Vulcan Legal Justice Department will disembark and set up a board of inquiry. They request all pertinent data on the accident be available for them to go over at 1800 hours the day they arrive."  
  
"A Vulcan board Admiral? I expected a board made up of humans and Vulcan's."  
  
"The Vulcan High Command convinced most of the members of Starfleet that a board of inquiry made up of Vulcan's who in their words, "will be completely impartial and able to make a logical decision based solely on the evidence and not on an emotional reaction," was for the best and Starfleet bought it." Admiral Forrest paused for a moment then continued; "I have more bad news for you Jon."  
  
Archer stood up abruptly and walked away from the monitor stopping to stare out the window then turned around with a steely look in his eyes demanded, "What else do they want Admiral?"  
  
"As of this moment, no one is to touch anything related to the incident except T'pol. The Vulcan's wanted to reduce the chances of evidence being lost accidentally."  
  
"What! Accidentally lost, Admiral the Vulcan High Command must know by now I would never allow anything to jeopardize this mission." Pacing back and forth in front of the monitor he continued, "If someone on this ship is responsible for what happened, I don't care who it is, he or she will be turned over to Starfleet for disciplinary action. This is our problem, we should be allowed to handle it."  
  
"I agree, but I couldn't change the minds of the rest of the command. You'll have to comply Jonathan. Good Luck." Admiral Forrest disconnected leaving Archer staring at a blank screen. Moving to the wall, he pressed the comm., "Archer to T'pol and Lieutenant Reed, come to my ready room, immediately."  
  
T'pol and Malcolm acknowledged the captain's command.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Two days Captain, we can't possibly be ready in two days," Malcolm protested.  
  
T'pol spoke up, "Captain, we can be ready in two days if I have help analyzing the various sensor logs. Lieutenant Reed can utilize some of the engineering crew to help in the search for evidence."  
  
"Sorry T'pol, but the Vulcan High Command has convinced Starfleet to allow only you to continue gathering evidence." Archer continued angrily, "They don't believe I can be trusted to conduct an impartial investigation. I've been ordered to keep the rest of the crew away from all materials pertinent to the incident."  
  
Stunned Malcolm took a step toward the captain, "Sir, without our help the Sub-Commander won't have time to clear the commander and find the real culprit."  
  
"I know Malcolm, but I am confident Sub-Commander T'pol will do her best to find the answers," he looked at her expectantly.  
  
Quietly she replied, "I shall do my best Captain." Archer acknowledged her with a nod of his head. She turned and left the room.  
  
"What can I do Captain?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Get back to the armory and check on things there, and if by chance your scanner happens to pick up any unusual readings, I'm sure you'll let T'pol know."  
  
Malcolm grinned, "Aye, Sir."  
  
"Good man," Archer replied and slapped him on the back as he turned to leave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
24 HOURS LATER Captain's Ready Room  
  
"Nothing Captain, no unusual readings of any kind." Malcolm handed the captain a PADD. "I just don't understand it, if it wasn't Silik who could it be?"  
  
Archer looked over the data then at Malcolm, "If it wasn't Silik, there is only one other possibility, someone on the ship."  
  
"Why would anyone try to destroy the ship and blame the commander?"  
  
Archer answered, "I don't know Malcolm, but I intend to find out. Turn your findings over to T'pol and see if she needs anything. I'm going to see Trip."  
  
Malcolm asked curiously, "Will Doctor Phlox let you see him? From what I hear, the doctor wouldn't even allow T'pol to talk to him, so how are you going to get in?"  
  
Archer just smiled and said, "Dismissed Lieutenant." Malcolm nodded and turning swiftly left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
The captain looked through the sickbay doors trying to spy the doctor. Seeing no one, he quickly entered and stealthily moved towards Trip's room. Not hearing any noise from behind the curtain, he ducked around it. Trip was snoring softly his blond hair lay damply against his forehead. Archer moved to his side and lightly shook him.  
  
"Trip, wake up," Archer whispered.  
  
Trip opened fever bright eyes and stared at the captain for a second before recognition set in. "Cap'm, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Keep your voice down or I'm going to get kicked out." Archer stared toward the curtain hoping he wouldn't see the doctor's form outlined by the curtain.  
  
"Why don't ya want the Doc to see ya?" Trip began to sit up but Archer stopped him, pushing him back against the pillow.  
  
"Phlox isn't letting anyone see you, but I need to ask a few questions."  
  
"I guess that means I'm still on the hook for damaging the ship."  
  
Nodding his head Archer asked quietly, "Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against you?"  
  
Trip shook his head no, "I've thought about that and I can't think of anyone. What's gonna happen to me if ya can't find the person responsible?" Trip stared at the captain's grim face and whispered, "I'm screwed." .  
  
"Trip, I'm not going to give up; there's something somewhere that will prove you're innocent and I won't stop until I find it. Now I want you to listen to me, three Vulcan's from the Vulcan Legal Justice Department will be here tomorrow to go over all the data connected with the incident, then they'll make a recommendation to Starfleet on their findings."  
  
Trip stared at the captain in disbelief. The implications were staggering; he was going to be held responsible for what happened. Tiredly he acknowledged, "I know the procedure, if the evidence points to me, I'll be sent back to earth and court-martialed. I'll be stripped of my rank and sent to a penal colony for life."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Commander," Archer remarked dryly. "The Vulcan's don't arrive for 24 hours, I'm sure something will turn up by then."  
  
"Captain, I left strict orders Commander Tucker was not to be disturbed," Phlox said as he came into the room. "Take a good look at him Captain, did you notice his high fever or dark circles under his eyes. His body is fighting off an infection and any type of stress placed on him at this point could prevent his recovery." Archer looked hard at Trip, noticing his condition for the first time. His face was very pale and small beads of perspiration stood out on his face.  
  
"It's alright Doc, I asked him ta come," Trip said innocently. "I needed ta know what's goin' on with my engines."  
  
Phlox looked from one to the other knowing he was being lied to but letting it slide. "If you're through Captain, I'd appreciate it if you would leave."  
  
"I'm going Doctor," turning to Trip he said, "I'll make sure your engines get a thorough overhaul, so don't worry about a thing." Moving around Phlox he said, "Take good care of him Phlox, I can't do without my Chief Engineer for too long." The captain pushed the curtain aside and headed for the doors.  
  
Trip asked thoughtfully, "Doc, what are the chances I could get outta here tomorrow?"  
  
Phlox chuckled, "not very good commander. I'd say it would take at least a week before you're ready for any type of travel."  
  
Trip looked at Phlox surprised, "ya sneaky devil, you were listenin' to us."  
  
"I might have overheard a little of your conversation, but rest assured Commander no one will be taking you off this ship anytime soon."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Trip replied relieved.  
  
"Now I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." Phlox injected Trip with a sedative, "as you humans would say, "sleep well Commander."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"T'pol looked up when she heard the door open to the mess hall. Captain Archer walked in, stopped, and stared. T'pol was surrounded by PADDS and plastic tubs one filled with parts from engineering and one from the armory.  
  
"Any progress Sub-Commander?" Archer asked advancing to her table.  
  
"I have nothing to report Captain. I regret I will be unable to finish my examination of the data before the board convenes tomorrow. I will request a continuance on the grounds of insufficient time to do a thorough assessment of all the pertinent information."  
  
Archer settled into a chair beside T'pol, "The Vulcan's never need to know if I help you review some of the material." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I could not allow you to jeopardize your position, Captain. You are needed on Enterprise."  
  
"Uh huh, so in your eyes Commander Tucker is expendable but I'm not."  
  
"I did not say that," she stated.  
  
"You implied it Sub-Commander." Archer leaned forward in his chair and fixed T'pol with an unyielding stare, "No one on my ship is expendable, Sub- Commander."  
  
T'pol was not intimidated by his look, she stated clearly, "I believe you are allowing your feelings to override your better judgment, Captain. If I find irrefutable evidence linking Commander Tucker to this incident, I will recommend he be sent back to earth for Starfleet to deal with."  
  
Sitting back he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way T'pol. Just make sure you interpret the evidence without prejudice."  
  
"I shall do my best Captain." Archer nodded and stood up, pushing his chair out of the way. T'pol watched him walk out the door.  
  
TBC...Please read and review. This chapter is shorter cause I got tired. 


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: I don't know how this will work; the hard drive on my computer crashed. I lost everything so I copied my story from the net so I could continue. I urge all of you to back up your stories on disc so you don't have my problem. Also I'm writing in wordpad because I lost my office program and I can't find the discs so I can reload them onto my computer. If you see problems when I upload this chapter and you know how to fix it let me know. Thanks  
  
I don't have spell or grammar check so please don't yell at me for any mistakes.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Their robes swished as they walked toward the three officers, their faces reflected nothing of their thoughts or feelings. Archer thought back to the various pictures of the devil he'd seen in different paintings. He sure hoped they wouldn't be as malevolent as that creature. The two male and one female Vulcan stopped four feet from the officers and waited. "Welcome aboard Enterprise," Archer said solemnly stepping toward the Vulcan's "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, this is Sub-Commander T-pol, and Lieutenent Reed."  
  
They bowed slightly in Archer's general direction, however their eyes were firmly fixed on T'pol. Ignoring Archer the eldest Vulcan addressed T'pol, "I am P'nar," nodding toward the female, "this is T'lau, and Sovan," gesturing to the younger male. T'pol acknowleded the introductions with a slight bow of her own.  
  
Archer silently fumed at the apparant snub, outwardly he remained calm. "If you'll follow the Sub-Commander she will take you to your quarters and get you settled in. Chef has prepared a traditional Vulcan evening meal; T'pol will escort you to the Captain's mess in one hour."  
  
P'nar fixed the captain with an unblinking stare, "we have already eaten and do not require, "settling in," we will start our investigation immediately."  
  
Archers jaw tightened, "as you wish, the conference room has been set up with everything you requested. A crewman will be stationed outside the room if you need anything else." Turning his back on the Vulcan's he motioned for Malcolm to follow him.  
  
P'nar stared after the captain, these humans were very strange, he turned to T'pol, "I am interested in Captain Archer's reaction to my comments, why did he seem agitated?"  
  
T'pol had a question of her own, "did you do any research on human culture and habits before coming on board?"  
  
"Culture, habits?" T'lau spoke for the first time. "The habits and culture of this species was not included in the database. It contained only pertinent facts in regard to our mission. We are here at the request of Starfleet to investigate an incident that occured. Learning about these people is illogical as it has no bearing on what we are doing."  
  
"I disagree," T'pol stated, "Is it not logical to gain the cooperation of these people if by doing so it speeds up the investigative process? Humans believe in showing hospitality to those visiting Enterprise, if they feel they are being dismissed, they will not cooperate and will illogically put obstacles in your way to slow down your mission." T'pol stopped outside a set of doors guarded by a lone crewman.  
  
"I see the logic in your argument," P'nar replied, "for many years I have tried to convince the Vulcan High Command to adjust their thinking on how to approach new species including humans. If we are to have positive influence, we must understand and in some ways bend to other cultures in order to help them instead of pushing them away. I can understand why the captain was disturbed by my behavior. Please convey my apologies to Captain Archer and let him know we would be honored to dine with him after we have finished our inquiry."  
  
T'pol's face showed none of the surprise she felt at P'nar's reply, "I'm sure Captain Archer will be pleased to accept." She ushered them into the conference room. A long table stood at the farthest end of the room. Three chairs were on either side of the table and placed at one end of the table was the evidence to be examined. "I would like to make a formal request for a delay in your inquiry. I was unable to complete my analysis of the data and therefore cannot give you an accurate report."  
  
Sovan started reading through the data PADDS, "We will make a logical decision based on what you have completed, this is an inquiry not a trial. I will put together a list of persons we will need to interview, you will see they are available."  
  
"Very well," T'pol answered. She inclined her head in their direction and quietly left the room. Captain Archer was going to be displeased she could not persuade the board to postpone their inquiry. Walking swiftly to the lift she wondered if Commander Tucker would be sufficiently coherent when he was interviewed.  
  
Stepping onto the bridge T'pol saw the captain sitting in his chair, the fingers of his right hand were drumming on the arm, hearing a step behind him he swiveled his chair around until he faced T'pol, "Well?"  
  
"P'nar wished me to convey his apology for his behavior and looks forward to dining with you when the inquiry has concluded. I believe you will like P'nar, his ideas concerning contact with other species are quite different from the High Command."  
  
Archer looked surprised and pleased, "Let's hope it'll be more successful than the meal we had with Captain Vanik."  
  
"Unfortunately Captain, he did not feel it was necessary to postpone the investigation. I will receive a list of persons they will want to interview shortly. They will want to speak with the commander first. Do you believe he will be capable of an intense interrogation?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since Doctor Phlox kicked me out yesterday. I guess now is as good a time as any to find out. Let's go Sub- Commander, you can judge for yourself." He addressed Malcolm, "You've got the bridge Lieutenent." Malcolm nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hearing them enter Doctor Phlox turned around smiling, "Ahh, I was wondering when you'd make another visit. I believe the Vulcans are on board."  
  
Looking puzzled the captain asked, "How did you know the Vulcans were here?"  
  
Grinning even wider Phlox said, "News travels fast on a ship as small as this one. Commander Tucker is anxious to see both of you." Seeing the look on Archer's face he amended, "he's recovering nicely Captain." Archer smiled slightly at his remark and with T'pol walked to Trip's room.  
  
Seeing a shadow pass in front of his curtain, Trip quickly hid the PADD he'd been studying beneath the covers. Seeing the captain and T'pol enter he relaxed. Pulling out the PADD he handed it to the captain, "I think I found somethin' in the personnel files that might interest you. "Do ya recognize any of the names on that list Cap'm?"  
  
Archer scanned the list; one name stood out from the rest. Startled he looked questioningly at Trip, "Lieutenant Gary Bullock?"  
  
Trip nodded, "That's right, I've been goin' through the personnel files of my team and I came across his name."  
  
T'pol watched this exchange with growing curiosity, "We do not have a Lieutenent Bullock aboard Enterprise; how could he be involved in this situation?" She stared at the commander waiting for an answer. Trip shook his head negatively.  
  
"Trip," Archer looked at him symathetically, "T'pol must be told what happened, if he is behind all this it will give T'pol the answers she needs to clear you."  
  
Trip stared down at his hands for a long moment, finally he lifted his head and spoke to Archer, "Cap'm, you were there when I promised his parents I'd never tell anyone what happened." Trip's face reflected the anguish he felt at the memory. "I can't break that promise."  
  
Archer sighed and quietly spoke, "I didn't promise Trip, and I'm not going to let Bullock ruin you because of your promise." He watched Trip for his reaction; he nodded in defeat.  
  
Maintaining eye contact with Trip, Archer began, "Seven years ago Trip, myself, and three other members of Starfleet were assigned to a secret weapons project. To maintain security, each of us was told we were the only one working on the project. It had been broken into five sections, each person was assigned one section. Starfleet went farther by assigning a separate director for each section, that way none of us reported to the same person. Every evening the individual directors would lock everything in vaults to protect our work." Archer paused for a moment, trying to decide how to continue.  
  
Knowing what the captain was going to say Trip had the grace to blush, "Just say it Cap'm, I've lived with my actions for seven years. T'pol can't possibly say anything I haven't already heard from you."  
  
Archer allowed himself a small smile, "Keep in mind T'pol, Trip was seven years younger, and even though a decent engineer, in some areas he lacked good judgement."  
  
T'pol agreed, "That is true today Captain. Commander Tucker is too impulsive and lacks good judgement when he allows his feelings to overwhelm him."  
  
"Thanks T'pol, I think very highly of you too," Trip retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Trip," Archer reprimanded. "To continue, one evening Trip lost his good judgement because of a girl. He had a date to take this girl to a photo exhibit in one of the malls; she didn't show up. With nothing better to do, he decided to go back and work on the project. What he hadn't counted on was all the silent alarms he set off just walking through the door. By the time security showed up, he already had the vault open. He was taken into custody and charged with spying."  
  
T'pol clearly looked puzzled, "Captain, if he was already working on the project, why was he charged with spying?"  
  
Archer's eyes twinkled with humor, "because Commander Tucker, our resident photographer, was searched and found with two pocket cameras. Naturally, it was believed he was there to take pictures and pass them on to someone. His director was called in to question him, but Trip refused to admit to spying. The director, knowing I was on the project and Trip's friend, called me. I was able to convince them, Trip was no more a spy than I was, so they released him into my custody. I babysat the commander for the next six weeks, when the project ended.  
  
Trip looked at T'pol and explained, "Yeah, and I paid for it. Every night for six weeks, after I had put in a full day, the cap'm had me scrubbin' floors, toilets, polishin' engines, degreasin' and then regreasin' every piece of equipment he could think of. When I complained he said, "be grateful they didn't kick me out of Starfleet because that's what he would have done."  
  
"I'm still unclear how this incident has anything to do with Lieutenant Bullock or our current situation," T'pol stated.  
  
"I'm getting to that Sub-Commander," Archer said. "What we didn't know is, someone had stolen the design and sold it to Space Concepts, a corporation known for peddling its merchandise to the highest bidder."  
  
"Lieutenant Bullock, I assume," T'pol said. Archer nodded his head.  
  
"We never would have known, except Gary Bullock was a close friend of Trip's. They'd gone to high school together and were accepted to the academy at the same time."  
  
Trip smiled, his eyes taking on a faraway look, "we lived next door to each other, did everythin' together, football, campin', fishin', even double datin'. The kids would say wherever I was, there was Gary, and vice versa. Those were great times, we even roomed together at the academy. He was a weapons expert, could look at a weapon and tell ya immediately how it worked and able to break it down and build it back up in no time flat. Gary was also workin' on the project." Abruptly, Trip went silent. His memories of the downfall of his friend continued to haunt him and choke him with emotion he refused to release.  
  
Archer sighed, this was the most Trip had said about Gary in seven years. "Bullock was a gambler, not a very good one. He always owed someone something, Trip was always there to bail him out," Archer began pacing the room, "I convinced Trip to cut him off, let him suffer the consequences of his gambling. Instead of getting help Bullock began selling Starfleet technology. Trip became suspicious when he heard Gary's gambling debts had been paid. Trip started following Gary, and one night saw him meet an executive from Space Concepts at a club. After the executive left, Trip confronted Gary, who confessed he'd been selling weapons technology to pay for his gambling. He tried to convince Trip to join him, promising him anything he could wish for."  
  
"Captain," T'pol interrupted, "how do you know what happened in that club?"  
  
Archer stopped pacing and looked at Trip for the answer.  
  
"He was there," Trip said evenly. "  
  
That's it for Chapter 10...........I hope you want more and I'm so, so, so, sorry it took so long for this chapter. More coming soon. plumtuckered thanks for the reminders. 


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Sorry it took so long. I waited until Enterprise was over for the season to finish because I knew things would change for the captain and Trip. I wanted to be sure they didn't change Trip's personality completely. I guess we won't know until next season.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
T'pol's eyebrows arched in disbelief, "It appears commander, you are capable of clear, logical thinking on occasion."  
  
Archer saw the confrontational look on Trip's face and spoke quickly to prevent a war of words, "Trip told me of his suspicions, but without proof there wasn't anything we could do. We began following him and caught him in the act. He was arrested and court-martialed, sentenced to life in a penal colony."  
  
"I never read any reports on such an incident in our database," T'pol said.  
  
"You wouldn't have," Trip replied. "Starfleet didn't send a report to the Vulcan's. I guess they didn't think it was any of their business."  
  
"Starfleet didn't want the publicity and neither did Trip," Archer emphasized. "Trip and I went to Florida to break the news to Gary's parents, and Trip promised not to mention the incident to anyone."  
  
"Whose personnel file contains the Lieutenant's name?" T'pol asked.  
  
"Ashley James," Trip said. "Three years ago, she was stationed for six months at the penal colony Gary was committed to. Accordin' to the report, she was there to upgrade the recyclin' system and Gary was assigned to help her. A week after leavin' the colony, she put in her application to serve on Enterprise."  
  
"Commander, has her behavior in the past two years made you question her loyalty?" T'pol enquired.  
  
Exasperated, Trip ran his fingers through his hair making it stand on end, "I've gone over all our conversations and nothin' stands out. She's a competent engineer."  
  
Archer looked at T'pol, "Find out where she was before the explosion. I want to know what she was doing and I want verification," T'pol nodded and walked quickly from the room.  
  
Trip pushed his covers off and swung his legs over the side intent on standing up. A wave of dizziness and nausea stopped him, "Where are you going, Commander?" Archer asked.  
  
Breathlessly he replied, "I'm goin' to help T'pol. James might be more willin' to talk to me than T'pol. I'd like to at least hear what she has to say, hell I'm probably graspin' at straws." Trip stood up slowly his left arm held protectively over his stomach and grinned at Archer, "There, now if ya'll help me find my clothes, I can get outta here."  
  
Archer watched Trip sway slightly on his feet; "You're not going anywhere until Phlox says its o.k." Placing his hand on Trip's shoulder gave a gentle push, toppling the commander onto the bed. "One step and you would've ended up on your face, so stay put. I want you to think about what you're going to say at the inquiry."  
  
"What can I say, there is no defense, all the evidence points to me." Climbing under the covers he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone Cap'm, I want to sleep."  
  
Archer stared down at the commander for a moment, compassion darkening his eyes; turning on his heel he left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
T'POL'S QUARTERS  
  
"What is your relationship with Gary Bullock?" T'pol watched James expression when she asked her first question, hoping to elicit an emotional response. James didn't flinch, her expression puzzled.  
  
"I thought you were going to question me about the accident in engineering; what does Gary Bullock have to do with that?"  
  
"Just answer the question Lieutenant." T'pol said evenly.  
  
James shrugged, "there is no relationship; I worked at the penal colony where he was an inmate. He helped me modify a recycler, end of story."  
  
"Did Mr. Bullock talk to you about Enterprise or anyone who is now serving aboard her?"  
  
"He did say he worked on some of the weapons systems for Enterprise, and he briefly mentioned he knew Commander Tucker and the Captain, but that was all."  
  
"Did he tell you why he was sent to the penal colony?"  
  
James replied irritated, "No, now would you please tell me why you're asking these questions?"  
  
T'pol gave James a lift of her eyebrow and continued, "where were you between 0800 and 1200 on the day of the accident?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, James replied, "I'm sure you know the answer, but if it will help, I was checking the plasma manifolds with Lieutenant Hess. Commander Tucker expects them to be examined every morning for any signs of stress or weakness, it's routine."  
  
"Did you see Commander Tucker that morning?"  
  
"Yes, he was everywhere as usual, he's a very hands on sort of person. I didn't see him every second, but I'm sure he was in the engine room. I knew something was going on because he wouldn't let anyone work on the main power grid, when I asked why he just smiled."  
  
"Is there anyone else who could verify whether Commander Tucker was in engineering during that time?"  
  
"You must understand Sub-Commander, Commander Tucker goes where he is needed. I don't think anyone can tell you where he was at a specific time or for how long. If you don't have any more questions, I have an engine room needing my attention." The lieutenant turned her back on T'pol and walked toward the door.  
  
T'pol stared at her retreating back, "One more question before you go Lieutenant, it appears the commander will be unable to resume his duties as chief engineer anytime soon, who do you think the captain will choose to take his place?"  
  
Lieutenant James finger stilled on the door button, "I believe I'm next in line for the commander's job." Jabbing the button the door slid open and Lieutenant James passed through.  
  
"Interesting," T'pol murmured.  
  
T'pol's door chime rang, "come in." A crewman walked in and handed T'pol a PADD with a list of names. "Thank you crewman." T'pol scanned the list of names; Commander Tucker's was at the top. The board requested his presence in thirty minutes.  
  
T'pol went to the comm. panel, "T'pol to Doctor Phlox."  
  
"Phlox here."  
  
"The board has informed me they want to interview Commander Tucker in thirty minutes, is that possible?"  
  
"The commander is in no shape to leave sickbay, however if they wish to interview him here, I have no objection."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, I will let them know." T'pol depressed the comm. again, "T'pol to Captain Archer."  
  
"Go ahead, Sub-Commander," Archer answered.  
  
"Doctor Phlox has agreed the board can interview Commander Tucker in sickbay in thirty minutes."  
  
"Escort them to sickbay T'pol, I'll meet you there as soon as I can, Archer out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trip watched the Vulcan's file in each taking a seat facing his bed. He gulped nervously wishing it were over. T'pol moved to stand against a wall and keep watch until the captain arrived.  
  
"Commander Tucker, we regret we must question you at this time," P'nar stated, " however Starfleet wants this matter resolved as quickly as possible. "Tell us Commander why you neglected to inform Captain Archer of your intentions regarding the warp drive?"  
  
Trip looked at each Vulcan in turn before replying, "I'd been workin' on a way to increase our warp drive for several months, I didn't want the cap'm to know until I was sure it would work, it was a surprise."  
  
Sovan leaned forward in his chair and spoke, "There is no logic in waiting to inform Captain Archer of your project. Your protocol indicates all ideas of this nature are to be submitted to the captain for approval before proceeding, did you not understand this procedure?"  
  
"I understand the procedure," Trip replied defiantly. "What happened had nothin' to do with that, someone tampered with the power relays causing a chain reaction and explosion."  
  
P'nar continued, "Had you informed Captain Archer of your plans, is it possible the situation would have been better controlled thereby preventing an act of sabotage?"  
  
"I suppose anythin' is possible." Trip licked his suddenly dry lips, "Look everythin' was fine durin' the test, ya wouldn't be here if someone hadn't interfered and tried ta destroy the ship. Ya should be concentratin' on findin' the bad guy." Trip glared at P'nar, his hands tightening on the blanket, his chest heaving with each rapidly taken breath.  
  
T'pol listened as Commander Tucker's voice rose with each sentence, his accent becoming more pronounced, nothing would be accomplished if he became combative.  
  
"I believe the commander needs a break," T'pol said quietly.  
  
"Very well," P'nar replied, "we will wait outside." The three Vulcan's stood up and nodding to T'pol walked slowly out of the room.  
  
"Thanks, Tpol," Trip said with a frown, "I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand their condescending attitude."  
  
T'pol walked to the end of his bed, "They were not being condescending, their questions were valid. The board is right in their assessment, if you had informed the captain before performing your test more controls would have been in place possibly preventing an act of sabotage."  
  
"What you're sayin' is I'm ta blame for what happened."  
  
"You are jumping to conclusions. Telling the captain may not have prevented the incident, it is only a possibility."  
  
Trip relaxed a little, "can ya tell me what Lieutenant James said?"  
  
"She and Lieutenant Hess were checking the manifolds in engineering. When the captain arrives I will interview Lieutenant Hess. I believe this matter will be resolved soon, however commander it is in your best interest to remain calm when answering the boards questions. They are not attacking you personally, they are simply gathering information for Starfleet."  
  
"It sure feels personal to me. I'm not promisin' anythin' but I'll try not to fly off the handle."  
  
The Vulcan's returned and resumed their seats. Captain Archer followed going to stand by Trip's bed. He noticed Trip's pale face and sunken eyes but didn't say anything. Trip sighed with relief feeling he had just gained a strong ally.  
  
T'pol spoke to the captain, "If you will excuse me I have another matter to take care of." Archer nodded his head and watched T'pol leave the room.  
  
"What did I miss?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip looked at the captain in disbelief, "Nothin', just that I'm probably gonna spend the best days of my life locked up in some prison with a guy named Bubba."  
  
Archer laughed, "It can't be that bad if you can still joke about it." Trip glared at him and said nothing.  
  
P'nar broke in, "Captain, we would like to continue our inquiry." Archer nodded his consent.  
  
"Commander Tucker," Sovan began, "will you explain why your DNA was found on two key components believed to have caused the overload and triggered the explosion?"  
  
"Yes I can, my job includes inspecting all components before they are used. I use a scanner and sometimes I pick them up and visually inspect them. The circuit breakers in question I must have handled sometime in the past."  
  
"When did you last handle these particular components?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't personally worked with any breakers like those in at least a month."  
  
"Commander," T'lau interjected, "are you aware of Starfleet regulations regarding perjury?"  
  
Trip leaned forward and fixed T'lau with a hard stare, "Are ya accusin' me of lyin'?"  
  
"Easy Trip," Archer cautioned.  
  
P'nar cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him, "According to the data from Sub-Commander T'pol, your DNA was left on the components the day of the incident. We verified this with scans of our own, there is no mistake Commander. Would you like to revise your statement?"  
  
Trip stuttered, "That, that's impossible." Stunned, he looked at Archer, "ya didn't tell me my fingerprint was dated." Looking back to the Vulcan's, Trip shouted, "I'm bein' setup."  
  
The Vulcan's looked at each other puzzled. Sovan asked, "Why would someone do that Commander?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but T'pol and the captain think it's possible. There's someone in my past who has a grudge against me and we think he might be behind this." Seeing the disbelief in their eyes he immediately turned to the captain, "Say somethin' Cap'm, tell 'em I'm not crazy."  
  
The captain moved to the front of the Vulcan's table and looked each one in the eye, "No matter what the evidence says we are convinced someone else is guilty of sabotage. The physical evidence points to the commander, but I'm convinced it's been fabricated. He has no motive for causing such a catastrophe. While you deal in tangible evidence we are looking at the intangibles."  
  
P'nar replied, "Unfortunately Captain, Starfleet will only accept the physical findings of this inquiry. We have several more individuals to interview before we can make a recommendation. Please inform the next person on the list we will interview them in the conference room at 0800. It is very late Captain, we would like to go to our quarters now." Captain Archer motioned for one of the crewmen, stationed in sickbay, to escort the Vulcan's.  
  
"That went well," Trip said sarcastically. "I might as well bring my own rope, I'm as good as hung." Throwing off his covers Trip pushed himself off the bed, taking a few minutes to find his feet. "If I'm gonna lose my freedom I'm not stayin' in sickbay another minute. I'm goin' to my quarters cap'm, and if ya try ta stop me I'll knock ya down, sir."  
  
The captain watched Trip with amusement, "I'm not going to stop you, but how do you think the crew will react when they see you walking through the ship in your blue skivvies?"  
  
Looking down at himself he laughed, "It would certainly give them somethin' to talk about."  
  
Archer grabbed a blanket off the bed and dropped it around Trip's shoulders, "That should make you look a little more respectable. Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters. I wouldn't want you fainting in the corridor."  
  
Trip looked at Archer seriously, "Thanks Cap'm for everythin'. If things don't work out I want ya ta know I'm grateful for everythin' you've done for me. These past two years on Enterprise have been a dream come true. I've seen things beyond my imagination and met people I'll never forget. I've fulfilled a lifetime of wishes, so if this is the end I'm satisfied."  
  
"That's a very pretty speech Commander but a little premature, don't you think? I'm not giving up and neither is T'pol or anyone else on this ship. Save the speech for your retirement, then you can thank me. Right now let's forget it and concentrate on finding the bad guy and clearing your name, O.K?"  
  
Trip nodded and with the captain's arm supporting him, they left sickbay.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
Hurray I finished chapter 11. Sorry guys but I have the worst time finishing stories. Chapter 12 soon, I hope. Please be kind and review. 


	12. Chapter 12

I hope I can wind this up in the next Chapter. I have lots of ideas for other fanfic just swirling around in my head. Thanks so much for all your support, reading and reviewing. I'll be carrying a full course load in the fall so I'm not sure how long it will take to complete another fanfic. Hang in there with me please.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
T'POL'S QUARTERS  
  
"Lieutenant Hess, I know it is very late, however I'm sure you are willing to do everything you can to help Commander Tucker." T'pol watched her face while speaking.  
  
Eagerly she replied, "I'll do anything I can to help the commander. Just tell me what to do."  
  
T'pol stood directly in front of the lieutenant and fixed her with a stare, "Do you know a man named Gary Bullock?"  
  
Lieutenant Hess tried to maintain eye contact and failed. Her eyes dropped to her feet and her hands, which she held behind her back, began clutching one another nervously. Looking back at the Sub-Commander she cleared her throat and replied, "I don't think so Sub-Commander. There's no crewmember on board with that name. Why do you ask?"  
  
T'pol noticed her nervousness, "You seem agitated Lieutenant. Is anything wrong?"  
  
The lieutenants breathing increased and a dull flush crept up her face. She replied hurriedly, "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
Dropping the subject T'pol asked, "Where were you between 0800 and 1200 hours the day of the accident?"  
  
Hess's voice quavered slightly as she replied, "Helping Lieutenant James inspect the plasma manifolds."  
  
Did you see Commander Tucker?"  
  
Hess shook her head negatively, "No."  
  
T'pol pushed, "Are you saying, you didn't see him during that time, or you didn't see him that day?"  
  
Hess's agitation increased, her eyes began darting around the room, perspiration filmed her upper lip, she stuttered, "I, I don't know. I'm sure he was around, I just can't remember. The explosion was horrible; I was so scared. I'm sorry I don't remember that day very clearly. Talk to Ashley, I mean, Lieutenant James."  
  
Ignoring her reply, T'pol asked, "During that time did you see anyone near the main power grid?"  
  
Hess hesitated before replying, "No, I didn't."  
  
T'pol's eyes narrowed, "Thank you for your time Lieutenant, you're dismissed."  
  
Hess spun around and practically ran out of the room. T'pol watched the door close a speculative look in her eyes. She knew Hess was lying but how to prove it. She needed to talk to the captain. T'pol pressed the comm., "T'pol to Captain Archer."  
  
TRIP'S QUARTERS  
  
Archer sat at Trip's desk reading over a stack of reports he let pile up over the last several days. A soft groan came from the bed on his left. Commander Tucker opened his eyes and squinted at the light over his desk.  
  
"I thought ya left. What are ya still doin' here Cap'm?"  
  
Archer looked at Trip, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd catch up on some reading."  
  
Disbelieving Trip replied, "In my quarters? Struggling to sit up he winced at the pull he felt in his stomach. "Come on Cap'm, I don't need a babysitter."  
  
Archer sighed tiredly, "The only reason you're here and not sickbay is I promised Phlox I'd keep an eye on you tonight. Now go back to sleep, that's an order."  
  
Trip snorted and carefully slid under the covers sighing in contentment at being in his own bed. Archer watched him enviously, wishing he could find a little sack time. Instead he picked up a ceramic coffee pot and poured himself another strong cup of coffee. In a few days he felt things would be resolved then he was going to take a few days off and just sleep.  
  
The comm. drew Archer's attention, "T'pol to Captain Archer."  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"I need to speak to you Captain."  
  
Archer looked at the chronometer, "Do you realize the time Sub-Commander? It's 0100, can it wait until later this morning?"  
  
"I think you need to hear this now."  
  
Archer hung his head and slowly shook it, "Alright T'pol, come to Trip's quarters, Archer out."  
  
"She sounded excited," Trip remarked.  
  
Archer turned around, "I thought I ordered you to sleep, and how could you tell she was excited?"  
  
Leaning on an elbow, he grinned, "It's a gift Cap'm. Some of us are born with it, I guess you missed out."  
  
Archer smiled, "You're delirious, Commander."  
  
Trip laughed, "You're just jealous."  
  
The door buzzed announcing T'pol's arrival. Archer stood up and called, "Come in."  
  
T'pol entered, stopping just inside the door, "Captain, Commander."  
  
"What was so important it couldn't wait until later?" Archer asked.  
  
T'pol handed the captain a recorded version of the interview with Lieutenant Hess, "I think you and the commander should listen to this."  
  
Trip and the captain listened in silence as the conversation played itself out. When it was finished Trip whistled softly, "That didn't sound like Jennifer Hess. She's always been confident and on top of things when she's workin'. Maybe the accident really shook her up."  
  
"She sounded frightened to me," Archer stated.  
  
"I believe she lied when I asked her about Lieutenant Bullock. Her body language changed when she heard his name. She became agitated and with each question her discomfort grew."  
  
"Trip you know her best," Archer said, "If you feel up to it, later this morning think up an excuse and have her meet you here. See what you can get out of her."  
  
Trip nodded, "I'll find out what she's hidin'."  
  
"It's 0130 now," Archer said, "can you get her here at 0800."  
  
"Yeah, her shift starts at 0730, so there shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I want a run down as soon as you've finished." Looking at Trip, Archer realized the tremendous strain the younger man was under. He looked totally washed out and doing his best to hide it. "Maybe I should talk to Lieutenant Hess, if you end up back in sickbay Phlox will have my head."  
  
Trip immediately replied, "I can do this Cap'm, I just need a few hours sleep."  
  
Archer gave in, "Any problems give T'pol or myself a call, understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Now if ya'll leave me alone; I can get some sleep." Rolling over he yanked the covers over his shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
Archer looked over at T'pol, "You heard the man, out."  
  
T'pol gave Archer her Vulcan stare then turned and let herself out.  
  
Archer wearily rubbed his face; by this time tomorrow he hoped things would be resolved. Taking his cold coffee he dumped it down the sink in the bathroom. Pouring a fresh cup he sat down at the desk to finish the reports.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
One more chapter I think and I'll wrap up my first fanfic. I want to let all of you know how much I appreciate your support. Reading other fanfic I can see what I need to work on to make it better. Hopefully I can incorporate some of what I've learned into my next story. Thanks again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: My daughter told me I should put down Author's note when I want to say something. So here we go last chapter. Please review my whole story if you can't remember it. I need all the constructive criticism I can get for my next story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Trip leaned his head against the shower wall letting the hot water pummel his back, soothing his aching muscles. He didn't know he could hurt so much. When he woke up this morning he could barely move, only after numerous attempts to get out of bed had he made it. Now all he could do was hope the hot water would relax him enough to let him get dressed. In 20 minutes Hess would be at the door with the reports he requested. He didn't want to show her the weakness he felt, so he pushed away from the wall and forced himself to finish washing.  
  
ENGINEERING  
  
Lieutenant James finished dictating the night shift report. Looking around engineering she felt great satisfaction knowing it was due to her efforts everything was almost back to normal. She had pushed everyone beyond the limit; when they complained she threatened them. Tucker would soon be out of the way. Hess was becoming a problem but she was a brilliant problem solver. Satisfied with her speculation she took a last stroll around before the morning shift arrived.  
  
Lieutenant Hess hurried to engineering a frown marring her face. She needed to speak to Ashley about Commander Tucker. The early call for her to bring him some reports really shook her up. Entering engineering she quickly spied James by the reactor and walked quickly to her.  
  
Panic edged her voice, "Ashley we need to talk."  
  
Ashley checked to make sure no one was watching and grabbing Hess's arm dragged her into a small maintenance room. Angrily she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you Jennifer? You're falling apart."  
  
Jennifer pulled her arm from Ashley's grip, "They know Ashley."  
  
Ashley mocked her, "Get a grip, they know only what I allow them to know. There is nothing to link us to the accident. Everything points to the commander. Even the internal sensor logs will condemn him."  
  
Jennifer started shaking, "But Ashley, Commander Tucker asked me to bring him the engineering reports. He could have asked a crewman, but he asked me. Why would he do that unless he knows something? You told me this would be simple; no one would get hurt. Because of us, Commander Tucker almost died. I can't do this anymore." Starting to cry she turned toward the door, "I'm going to tell the captain everything. I wish I'd never listened to you. I like Commander Tucker and Enterprise; it's become a home to me."  
  
Ashley's eyes glittered with rage, two and a half years of planning about to be destroyed by this sniveling coward. She wasn't about to let that happen. A slight change in plan was in order. Keeping her voice pleasant she said, "You're right Jennifer, things got out of hand. I appreciate all your help and support, but it's time to throw in the towel. I think we should tell Commander Tucker first since my plan was aimed at him. I'll tell him it was my idea and you were coerced into helping me."  
  
Jennifer turned her tear-streaked face to Ashley; "You can't take all the blame Ashley; I willingly helped you. We'll share the blame equally, it's the right thing to do."  
  
Ashley lowered her triumphant gaze, "I suppose you're right. Get the reports he wants and meet me at Commander Tucker's door."  
  
Jennifer nodded and opened the door. Looking back at Ashley she smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now hurry up or we'll be late." Jennifer headed toward Trip's desk. Ashley looked around, seeing no one went to the wall-mounted weapons locker, and punched in the code to unlock the door. She pulled a phase pistol out and changed the setting from stun to kill. Unzipping a pocket she pushed the pistol deep inside. Smiling to herself she headed to Commander Tucker's quarters.  
  
TRIP'S QUARTERS  
  
"Come in," Trip said in answer to the door buzzer. Jennifer Hess entered followed quickly by Ashley James. Once in the room, James shoved Hess forward into Trip knocking them to the floor. Pulling out the pistol James aimed it squarely at them both.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?" Trip hollered struggling to his feet. Pushing Hess aside he took a step toward James.  
  
Gripping the pistol tighter James raised it slightly until it was aimed at Trips' heart, "I wouldn't Commander, from this range I won't miss and I will kill you."  
  
Trip looked into her determined face and took a step backward. "What do ya want Lieutenant?"  
  
Hess pleaded, "Ashley what are you doing? Put the pistol down you said we were going to turn ourselves in."  
  
Looking at Hess with contempt, James replied, "I didn't like that plan so I changed it. Now both of you shut up and sit down." Trip and Hess sat on the edge of the bed. "That's better, now I'm going to tell you both a story. I'm sure Commander it will answer all the questions buzzing around your head." Pulling out a chair James sat, the pistol in her hand not wavering.  
  
Leaning back in the chair she smiled at Trip, "You're exactly as Gary described, strong-minded, athletic, and fun-loving. You're only failing, according to Gary, is your sense of right and wrong. He never did forgive you for betraying him. I liked Gary, it's to bad he had to die."  
  
Trip's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"Oh, you poor man," Ashley said with false sympathy, "didn't anyone tell you Gary is dead? I guess the authorities didn't see fit to tell you. Yes, it was a tragic accident. One that I arranged."  
  
Trip looked into her eyes hoping to see remorse where there was none. His eyes burned and his fists ached from being clenched so tightly. In a strangled voice he asked, "Why?"  
  
"That's the best part Commander. I did it because I could. It was so simple. He was like a puppy following me around, telling me his life story. The funny thing is, I already knew all about him. You see my employers made sure I received all the pertinent information on my target; I guess I should say targets."  
  
Trip and Jennifer looked at James puzzled. Hess said hesitantly, "You told me we were doing this to get back at Commander Tucker. You said he was the spy who sold out to Space Concepts and framed Gary." Looking at Trip she said sincerely, "She showed me evidence against you but she said you and the Captain twisted it and Gary was convicted."  
  
Trip's eyes narrowed as comprehension dawned, "Just who the hell are you and why are you on Enterprise?"  
  
"Finally, a light bulb goes on," James sarcastically replied. "I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you. Let me introduce myself, Traina Gavin, at your service. I guess you'd say I'm a high-priced problem solver for Space Concepts. My employers don't like it when outsiders interfere with their business deals. It's my job to send a strong message to those who get in their way, and a warning to those who deal with Space Concepts."  
  
Trip forced himself to relax. He needed to keep her talking and buy time for Hess and himself. He didn't doubt as soon as she got tired of telling her story she would kill them. He smiled and spoke mockingly, "so you're plannin' on what, killin' Lieutenant Hess, myself, and the captain? Gimme a break. As soon as you pull the trigger, security will come runnin'."  
  
Gavin laughed, "You don't know me at all Commander. I've been in this business too long not to have thought out my escape route. I've planned for all contingencies." Her eyes hardened into a dagger-like gleam. "I'm tired of this game. I have other things to do, such as killing a captain. So long Commander, Ashley, I won't say it's been fun, but it has been interesting." Taking aim at Lieutenant Hess's chest she started to squeeze the trigger. She halted at the sound of Archer's voice through the comm.  
  
"Archer to Trip." Trip breathed a sigh of relief, saved by the bell.  
  
"He's probably wondering why I'm late for breakfast." Trip said innocently.  
  
Gavin aimed at Trip's head, "Tell him you'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Trip keyed the comm. beside the bed, "Trip here sir. Sorry I'm late for breakfast. I'll be there in a few minutes." Not waiting for a reply he cut the captain off.  
  
"That was very good Commander. Shall we try this again?" Smiling at Hess she again prepared to fire. Before she could pull the trigger the lights went out plunging the room into total darkness.  
  
Trip lunged toward Gavin knocking her off the chair and landing on top of her. The pistol was knocked out of her hand and skittered across the floor. Trip knew he had to subdue her fast before his strength gave out. Before he could move a sharp blow to his mid-section caused him to gasp and double over. Gavin slammed a fist into his jaw and pushed him off. Feeling around she frantically searched for the pistol. Trip shook his head to clear it. Reaching out he made contact with one of her ankles. Grabbing her ankle with both hands he quickly stood and twisted his wrists flipping her onto her back. Screaming in frustration she kicked out with her free leg catching his kneecap. "Son-of-a-bitch," he hissed between gritted teeth. Dropping her ankle he threw himself forward on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. Finding her arms he pinned them above her head.  
  
"Hess," Trip called.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Hess answered.  
  
"Find the pistol, it should be near the window."  
  
Hess quickly found the pistol. "What should I do now, Commander?"  
  
"We wait for the cavalry, they should be arrivin' any second."  
  
The door slid open and the lights come on simultaneously. Archer, Malcolm and a security team piled in the door their weapons drawn and aimed at the three of them.  
  
Malcolm's lips twitched when he saw the Commander's predicament. Leave it to Trip to find the most compromising position possible in any situation. Archer went to Trip and kneeling down, reached out a hand, "Do you need a hand Commander, or am I interrupting something?"  
  
Trip glared at the Captain, "Ya took your sweet time gettin' here. I had to do everythin' myself, but it's all under control." Grasping Archer's hand Trip pulled himself upright. "Malcolm you need to keep an eye on these two; they're responsible for the trouble we've had." Looking back at the Captain, Trip said, "If it's alright with you, I'll explain what happened later. Right now I think I need to visit Doctor Phlox." He brushed his hand across the front of his uniform; then turned his fingers so Archer could see they were smeared with blood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SICKBAY  
  
"Really Commander, you messed up some of my best work." Phlox ran his scanner over Trip's prone body, shaking his head and making small sounds of annoyance.  
  
"Sorry Doc," Trip muttered in a subdued voice.  
  
Treating Trip to one of his famous smiles Phlox replied, "Oh well Commander, at least with you on the ship my job will never get boring."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Archer asked from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Fine, fine, Captain. He didn't rupture the internal stitches, just the external ones. I'll have him patched up in a few minutes."  
  
T'pol's voice came over the comm., "T'pol to Captain Archer."  
  
Archer squeezed Trip's shoulder lightly then walked to the comm., "Archer here."  
  
"A Romulan ship has decloaked in front of us."  
  
"I'll be right there." Archer headed toward the doors when he was hailed again, "Lieutenant Reed to the Captain."  
  
Hitting the comm. button he replied, "What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir," Malcolm said in a puzzled voice, "Lieutenant James just disappeared. She was here one minute and the next she dematerialized."  
  
"Damn it, Archer to T'pol, is the Romulan ship still there?"  
  
The comm. was silent for a second, "No Captain, it recloaked almost immediately." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well I thought this would be the last Chapter but it isn't. Please read and review. The next chapter is just about done. Thank you. 


	14. CHAPTER 14

A/N: I thought I was done but one last chapter. Please read the whole story if you can't remember it and Review. Thank you.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
ONE WEEK LATER CAPTAIN'S MESS, 0730  
  
Trip walked through the doors and looked around, "Where's T'pol, she usually beats me here?" He looked at the captain for an answer.  
  
"We have some things to discuss so I asked her to excuse us this morning."  
  
"Sounds ominous." Trip said with a smile  
  
Archer didn't return the smile but pointed to a chair, "It's not going to be pleasant, sit down. The sooner we start the sooner we can put this behind us." Trip lost his smile and sighed.  
  
"Good news first, Doc says you can return to light duty tomorrow."  
  
Trip looked at the Captain, "It's about time, but light duty? I'm fit for full duty Cap'm," he complained.  
  
"You'll listen to the Doc, Trip, no arguments." He paused for a moment, "I have another piece of news. It's about James, or Gavin, whatever her name was. Yesterday a cargo ship pulled in the remains of a human, wearing a Starfleet uniform. They contacted earth and determined the remains were that of Gavin or James. Starfleet is still trying to learn her real identity."  
  
"I'll be damned, I didn't think we'd ever hear from her again. I guess Space Concepts doesn't believe in failure. Has Starfleet or the Vulcans determined how the Romulans fit into the puzzle?"  
  
"Admiral Forrest tells me an investigation is under way into the practices of Space Concepts. Starfleet believes it is a front for a global spy network. Any technology they can get their hands on is passed on to the highest bidder, which may include the Romulans. The corporate office was raided but all they got for their trouble was an empty building."  
  
"What is Starfleet going to do with Lieutenant Hess?"  
  
Archer's voice softened, "She'll be allowed to resign, it will save her the humiliation of a court-martial. A Vulcan cargo vessel will dock with us in two days. They'll take her back to earth. Not a very comfortable journey but a fast one."  
  
Archer paused and contemplated his cup of coffee. Trip watched his face knowing the captain was having a hard time deciding how to continue.  
  
Archer cleared his throat, and then looked at Trip, "Starfleet read the report the Vulcan Legal Justice Department submitted. They cleared you of sabotage," pausing he cleared his throat again.  
  
Trip leaned forward in his chair, "But?"  
  
Archer looked at Trip for a second then forcefully pushed back his chair and stood. Running a hand through his hair he started pacing back and forth. "They recommended you be removed as Chief Engineer and reassigned to earth! The report stated you were untrustworthy and needed supervision. They made a list of regulations you broke or they think you broke. They cited your impulsiveness and our friendship as reasons why this incident occurred. Archer stopped pacing and looked at Trip.  
  
Trip shook his head and looked down at his hands resting on the table. If Starfleet agreed with the Vulcans his career was over. This would end any chance he had to serve on another star ship or advance in rank. Shaking his head he fixed Archer with gleaming eyes, "NO!^^^^^^ NO!^^^^^^ I'll resign before that happens. This is my life! I worked my ass off to get where I'm at." Closing his eyes he slumped back in his chair.  
  
Depressed silence descended on the room. Trip's eyebrows furrowed as a sudden thought struck him. Opening his eyes he looked to where Archer stood staring out the window, "Cap'm?" he asked softly.  
  
Archer turned and Trip noticed how the captain seemed to have aged in the last few minutes. "What was the Vulcans recommendation regarding you?"  
  
Archer smiled faintly and sat in his chair. "I was wondering when you'd ask. They questioned my leadership ability and said I cannot maintain discipline, so I should be replaced with a more influential leader. According to the Vulcans, I allowed emotionalism to blind me to your obvious flaws." Trip snorted. "Their words not mine, Trip."  
  
Trip asked forcefully, "Starfleet's not going to listen to their garbage, are they?"  
  
"They're considering it, along with the reports we submitted. Admiral Forrest said he'd call as soon as he heard anything. Now, we wait."  
  
Silence descended, each man thinking his own dark thoughts. Trip broke the silence first, "I think I've lost my appetite. If you'll excuse me Cap'm, I have an appointment with Doctor Phlox for one last check-up." Pushing away from the table he started to leave but was halted by Archer's voice, "I'm sorry Trip." Trip nodded.  
  
Trip's footsteps didn't lead to sickbay but to his quarters. Sitting in front of his computer he contemplated what he was about to do. Saving the Captain's career was foremost in his mind. Smiling to himself he began typing the letter that would make the Vulcan's and Starfleet sit up and take notice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
CAPTAIN ARCHER'S READY ROOM 24 HOURS LATER  
  
"Come in," Archer said in answer to the door buzzer. T'pol and Trip entered the room and stood before the Captain.  
  
"You wanted ta see us, Cap'm?" Trip said  
  
Archer replied, "I don't, however a few minutes ago I received a rather curt invitation from Admiral Forrest, requesting the presence of my most senior officers." Looking suspiciously from one to the other he asked, "Do either of you know why the Admiral wants a meeting with the three of us?"  
  
Trip's face turned a light pink and he spoke quickly, "I guess we'll find out when he calls." T'pol's eyebrows went up and she looked at him distrustfully.  
  
T'pol remarked calmly, "Maybe Starfleet has rendered a decision regarding the incident."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it," Archer said.  
  
"Hoshi to Captain Archer."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Admiral Forrest is asking to speak to you."  
  
"Send it through."  
  
Admiral Forrest appeared and sitting to his right was a Vulcan. "Captain, is everyone ready?"  
  
Archer motioned for T'pol and Trip to move around the desk so they could be seen. T'pol gasped when she saw the Vulcan and lowered her head. Archer shot her a quick look before turning back to the screen, "We're all here Admiral."  
  
"Let me introduce Lorak, he is a member of the Vulcan High Command." Lorak inclined his head in their general direction.  
  
"That was fast," Archer said. "I thought it would take a lot longer to decide our fate. What has Starfleet decided?"  
  
"Starfleet is still discussing our recommendations Captain Archer," Lorak replied. "This concerns another matter that came to our attention approximately 20 hours ago."  
  
In a puzzled voice Archer asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jon, a transmission came from your ship at that time, it bypassed all the safety protocols and tripped alarms at the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet Headquarters. You can imagine the chaos it caused." The Admiral allowed himself a small smile at the outraged expressions he'd seen on the faces of the Vulcan's.  
  
"I didn't authorize any transmission, Admiral." Archer said mystified.  
  
"Ask Commander Tucker," Lorak instructed.  
  
T'pol and Archer looked at Trip, "Triiip," Archer said.  
  
Trip shrugged his shoulders, "I sent the transmission. The only way I knew to get everyone's attention was to set off the alarms."  
  
Archer stared hard at Trip causing him to lower his gaze, "What was in the transmission?"  
  
"I'll answer that," Forrest stated. "Commander Tucker is attempting to blackmail the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet."  
  
"What? How?" Archer exclaimed.  
  
"It seems the Commander feels we are doing you an injustice, Jon. He states, he is solely responsible for what transpired on the ship. Further, he says if we don't, to put it in his words, "get off your back," certain information about P'Jem and the Andorian conflict will reach earth media stations, also the fiasco with Space Concepts will be revealed. You realize this could have serious repercussions for all of us."  
  
"Trip," Archer said disbelievingly, "is this true?"  
  
Looking him in the eye, Trip honestly replied, "Yes. With the exception of a few Vulcan's Cap'm, most still want you replaced. They're usin' this event as the way ta do it. I'm not going ta let that happen." Trip looked at Admiral Forrest, "Sir, has a decision been made?"  
  
"You're getting ahead of yourself, Commander." Forrest responded. "His transmission concluded, if the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet stand behind you as Captain of Enterprise, and not take any action against you, he will return to earth and accept any punishment Starfleet feels is necessary to clear up this matter."  
  
T'pol spoke, "Lorak, what does the High Command say?"  
  
"We do not respond to blackmail, however it is the belief of the High Command that Commander Tucker's proposal be given serious consideration. Humans are too emotional to understand the reasoning behind what happened at P'Jem. It will be in their best interest not to learn about that particular incident."  
  
Trip succinctly replied, "Bullshit." Archer and Forrest glared at Trip.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Admiral, I can't accept Commander Tucker's terms," Archer said. "Everything that happens on this ship is my responsibility. If someone must be thrown to the wolves it should be me."  
  
"Nothing has been decided yet, Jon," Forrest asserted. "We thought you should know about Commander Tucker's proposal. I have to tell you, Starfleet is seriously considering it. I'll let you know what is decided as soon as possible." The screen went dark.  
  
Archer and T'pol studied Trip, "Commander, once again you ignored protocol," T'pol said. "Sending that transmission without consent only proves you can't follow orders. It will definitely sway the High Command in favor of your proposal."  
  
"That was the impression I was after." Looking at Archer he continued earnestly, "Don't ya see a scapegoat is needed, and I'm the best candidate for the job."  
  
"No, I don't see," Archer replied angrily.  
  
Sighing deeply, Trip said, "I've been thinkin' a lot about what ya said when I was trapped, how I presume on our friendship to get away with things. You're right. I never really thought about it until ya said it, but it's true. I gave James the opportunity ta hurt this ship because I was too concerned with showing ya how clever I was instead of thinking about the safety of this ship. Ya said it yourself, it would be better if I were back on earth."  
  
"Dammit Trip, I was upset when I said that, and Doctor Phlox told me I needed to say something to prevent you from giving up."  
  
"Captain, Commander, if I may say something?" T'pol requested.  
  
Startled they looked at her, having forgotten she was in the room. "Go ahead Sub-Commander," Archer said.  
  
"This is a pointless conversation. Is it the custom for human males to debate who is more worthy of being disciplined for their errors? Both of you are required on Enterprise. You have the trust and admiration of the entire crew. Your friendship with each other is reassuring to the crew, and I must admit, creates a feeling of well being making the crew more efficient in their duties. Therefore we must devise a way to keep you both on the ship."  
  
Trip grinned at T'pol, "Do ya have a plan?"  
  
T'pol's eyebrow rose in his direction, "Of course Commander. It would be logical to point out that as a result of this incident a spy network has been uncovered. I'm sure this group has stolen some of our technology. The assassination attempt on you and the Captain was stopped. It also shows security on earth needs to be enhanced. In effect Commander, you and the Captain are responsible for saving Starfleet and Vulcan High Command from pirates and murderers."  
  
Trip and Archer looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
Staring at them indignantly she said, "I don't see what I said that was funny."  
  
Archer wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Leave it to you Sub- Commander to come up with the most brilliant and logical way to save our asses. Since it was your idea, you can write it up and transmit it to Starfleet and the High Command."  
  
T'pol nodded and giving Trip the benefit of one of her arch looks, turned and left.  
  
"Sit down Trip," Archer told him moving to his chair. "I think this calls for a drink," he pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from his drawer. Pouring them each a healthy dose, he raised his glass, "To Sub- Commander T'pol, without whom we'd both end up cooling our heels on earth."  
  
"Here, Here," Trip replied taking a swig from his glass.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER CAPTAINS READY ROOM  
  
Forrest's smiling face stared at the captain, "It was a brilliant strategy that worked. Starfleet didn't want to accept the High Commands recommendations but they didn't have much choice until they received Sub- Commander T'pol's report. Do you know she suggested we give you and Commander Tucker a medal for what she terms, " a tremendous commitment to the safety and further advancement of Enterprise and Starfleet?"  
  
"I suppose a medal is out of the question?" Archer asked jokingly.  
  
"No medal Jon, however Starfleet won't be recalling you or the Commander. Commander Tucker will have a letter of reprimand placed in his file for failure to follow proper procedures."  
  
Archer grinned, "I don't think Trip will mind. In fact, I think he has a few of those in his file already."  
  
"I'll leave you to spread the good news. I'll talk to you in a few days." Forrest disconnected.  
  
Archer touched the comm., "Archer to Sub-Commander T'pol and Commander Tucker, come to my ready room"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trip and T'pol faced Archer across the desk, "Ya wanted ta see us Cap'm?"  
  
Archer smiled hugely at them both, "I spoke to the Admiral. Starfleet has made a decision. For the most part we dodged the bullet. We won't be receiving medals but we're not being recalled. Trip, you have another letter of reprimand to keep your others company."  
  
Trip sagged with relief and looked at T'pol with gratitude, "I can't thank ya enough T'pol. I thought for sure I was headed back to earth and life in the civilian sector." Looking to Archer he asked, "So, I'm off the hook?"  
  
Archer replied, "You're off the hook with Starfleet not me." Sternly looking at Trip he said, "The next three months will be spent on the ship. T'pol has agreed to help you learn how to control your impulses so we can prevent any future catastrophe." Trip started to speak but Archer held up his hand, "That's an order Trip. She will report on your progress. If they're not satisfactory, Enterprise will become your prison. Understand?"  
  
Trip's face reflected his dissatisfaction with the arrangements, "Understood, Sir."  
  
Archer grinned at Trip, "It's not forever, and just think, you and T'pol will probably end up best friends."  
  
Trip glared at the captain and opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and closed it.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your first session with T'pol is, right now. I know you're anxious to get started so I won't keep you. You're both dismissed." Archer leaned back in his chair and smiled at both of them enjoying Trip's discomfiture enormously.  
  
Trip stayed where he was for a second wondering if he would survive his punishment and T'pol without going insane. Sighing resignedly, he followed T'pol from the room.  
  
THE END ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The end of my first fanfic. It took almost a year to finish. Hopefully I'll do better with the next one. 


End file.
